


France à La Neige et Crème Anglaise

by Diesel95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diesel95/pseuds/Diesel95
Summary: Le cri sortit brut, sauvage de désir et s'écrasa dans la pièce, ruisselant de sensualité. Quatre semaines plus tôt quarante sorciers Anglais montaient en grognant dans un car moldu conduit par une Minerva sans permis et direction l'École de Sorcellerie de Beauxbatons. Mais il s'en passe des choses en quatre semaines… HPxDM
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, OC / OC - Relationship





	1. Où McGonagall s'énerve en voulant faire une annonce et Harry est un peu confus dans ses relations et bien mal aidé par ses amis.

McGonagall rugit avec son sort d'Amplifium et cassa les oreilles de tout le monde dans la grande salle.

— Taisez vous tous ! Serpentards, Poufsouffles Serdaigles Gryffondors je retire 50 points à la maison qui ne se tait pas immédiatement !

Fred se pencha et glissa derrière sa main,

— Elle est tendax depuis que Dumby est à la retraite non ?

Le petit groupe s'esclaffa en silence malgré l'air très sérieux d'Hermione qui agita sa baguette au dessus de la table pour faire valoir son autorité de préfète.

— Fred ce n'est pas parce que toi et Georges êtes autorisés à assister à la conférence des élèves que tu dois te faire remarquer.

Ron passa son bras autour des épaules de sa chérie pour l'inciter à se détendre et, après une menace de Chauve Furie de la part de Ginny, les Gryffondors se turent. Padma eut un peu plus de mal quant à elle à faire taire sa table de Serdaigles, mais y parvint toutefois relativement vite et bien, ces derniers passant pour être les élèves les moins turbulents de l'école.

Harry tourna la tête avec un soupir de dédain vers les Serpentards, muets comme des carpes au plus petit haussement de voix de leur chef spirituel : Son Altesse mister Malefoy. Il regardait les Poufsouffles bruyants et désordonnés, un rictus de dégoût au coin des lèvres. Le pauvre Ernie Macmillan s'énerva et jura à tort et à travers sans parvenir à faire taire sa loyale et brave table.

— POUFSOUFFLE, MOINS 50 !

Ernie se prit la tête entre les mains l'air éperdu, et la punition faisant son effet, la table se tut. On n'entendit dans la grande salle plus que les bruits des couverts cliquetant çà et là et celui de Ron s'étouffant dans sa purée de choux sous le regard courroucé de sa petite amie.

« Bien, je vous prierais d'ouvrir grand vos oreilles et d'être sages. La septième année est engagée pour vous promotion de 91. Comme vous pouvez le voir, quelques invités plus jeunes et plus âgés qui ont fait preuve d'engagement au cours de leur scolarité sont aussi invités.

Elle balaya du regard les jumeaux, Ginny, Cho et quelques autres illustres inconnus aux yeux de Harry, trop endormi pour les reconnaître tous.

Pourtant malgré l'heure matinale et l'ensuquement traditionnel qu'elle provoquait chez lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux dériver à sa droite sur la longue table des vert et argent. Vingt dieux ! , blasphéma Harry. Que cette Pansy lui sortait par les yeux à se coller comme une sangsue au blond ! Il serra les doigts sur sa fourchette en le voyant lui passer une main entre les cuisses.

— Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? Le susnommé se dégagea avec brusquerie de son voisin. Malgré l'hiver déjà bien avancé, l'air lui paraissait chaud et moite et le bras que son imbécile d'ami lui collait autour du cou n'arrangeait pas les choses. Seamus était peut être gay, enfin il pouvait refréner ses pulsions, non ? Pris d'un mouvement d'humeur, il le repoussa, détournant à la fois son regard de l'aristocratique blond et de son obscène copine.

— C'est bon Seamus, laisse moi un peu respirer !

— Mais vous allez vous taire un peu oui !

— GRYFFONDOR, MOINS CINQUANTE !

La table entière se retourna pour rouspéter sur la scène de ménage si coûteuse, et le jeune Finnigan, vexé, se détourna. Harry avait coulé un regard à la table Serpentard où excepté Son Altesse et son (presque) alter égo brun Zabini, tous se tordaient de rire. Il croisa le regard de Draco et ce dernier le soutint un moment avant de se retourner, l'air exaspéré, vers Pansy.

— J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer, poursuivit la nouvelle directrice, qu'en concertation avec notre ancien directeur et l'ensemble du corps enseignant — allez savoir pourquoi Rogue fit une grimace — nous avons décidé de resserrer les liens avec cette très prestigieuse académie de Sorcellerie qu'est Beauxbâtons. Ils nous ont aimablement invités à partager leur quotidien et à visiter leur région pendant dix jours, nous dormirons dans leur château !

Les garçons se réjouirent car c'était une école à 80 % féminine, et tous s'imaginaient, dans un but philanthropique, créer des liens très très forts avec les jeunes demoiselles. Les filles haussèrent des sourcils suspicieux en direction des garçons, craignant un but autrement moins chaste, mais furent quand même ravies. Seule l'intégralité des Serpentards se renfrogna en poussant un soupir de mécontentement. La main de Draco fusa vers le ciel et il interrogea sans même attendre l'autorisation.

— Pourquoi n'allons nous pas à Durmstrang ? Il est de notoriété publique qu'ils sont bien meilleurs d'un point de vue magique que Beauxbâtons.

Sa voix insupportablement trainante et hautaine captiva tout le monde, et le Survivant se détourna, blasé de ce charisme auquel personne ne résistait. Dean et Neville protestèrent, Durmstrang était une école 100% masculine.

Ron, à côté, fanfaronna, imitant outrageusement l'aristocrate.

— Et il est de notoriété publique que certains préfets Serpentards n'apprécient point les grâces féminines…

Le blond n'entendit pas et la table Gryffondor s'esclaffa…manquant de perdre dix points de plus.

— Il a été jugé que nos aspirations magiques étaient plus en adéquation avec celles de Beauxbâtons que celles de Durmstrang. Répondit Rogue, s'étant levé avec des puppy eyes mélancoliques dirigés vers son élève préféré. La subtile allusion au fait qu'il s'était opposé à ce choix fit lever les yeux au ciel du reste de la tablée professorale. MacGo reprit les rennes de la cérémonie pour conclure, Malefoy s'étant rassit, des simagrées de lassitude sur son beau visage.

— J'espère pouvoir compter sur vous, votre bonne volonté et votre ouverture d'esprit ! Allez maintenant que chacun aille se coucher, nous partirons en début de semaine prochaine. Faites attention que chacun aie sa valise prête ou nous ne nous gênerons pas pour nous passer de lui !

Harry se leva et se pressa avec la foule des autres élèves conviés au voyage. Il entendit non loin de lui la voix nasillarde de Pansy, qui, comme de coutume, abondait avec une redoutable indépendance d'esprit dans le sens du préfet. Lavande lui donna un coup de coude accompagné de son sérieux regard « tu vois je te l'avais bien dit »

— Si au moins nous étions allés à Durmstrang… mais non ! Il a fallu que ce pauvre fou, même une fois parti interfère encore dans les affaires de l'école. Beauxbâtons, mais qu'allons nous donc bien pouvoir faire là bas ?

La jeune Brown lui avait en effet, attitré une théorie plutôt novatrice pour son âge, et qui ne donnait pas du tout l'impression de retourner en classes de Magie Primaire. Arguant à qui voulait bien l'écouter (et même aux autres) que Pansy était un caméléon à personnalité, chose dont Harry doutait. Pansy ne semblait pas pouvoir égaler la superbe du blond. Il se gifla mentalement pour avoir une nouvelle fois fait l'éloge mental du Serpentard, et Ron donna à son tour un coup de coude à Harry. Ils échangèrent tous deux une grimace désespérée.

— Pauvre Draco, une école remplie à 90% de filles dont aucune ne voudra de ta petite personne, je comprends que cela te soit dur, gouailla le roux.

Les Gryffondors rirent de la plaisanterie et Pansy tordit son énorme visage, ou groin selon l'angle duquel on l'appréciait, mais son Altesse ne se fatigua même pas à répondre, car Blaise le fit à sa place

— Nous ne sommes pas tous désespérés comme toi Wesley, et aucun Serpentard digne de ce nom ici ne se satisferait de ces futiles françaises.

— Mais dis moi Zabini, à l'inverse de moi n'est-tu pas célibataire ? , argua Ron qui se refusait à lâcher un pied de terrain devant son ennemi (et rival nous le verrons par la suite), C'est parce qu'ici non plus, personne ne veut de toi !

Il avait assené la fin de phrase avec un aplomb de héros américain. Et si la brunette à son bras détestait la plupart du temps ces stupides querelles inter maison, elle n'en fut pas moins fort impressionnée. Blaise n'insista pas, sentant que ce n'était pas son jour.

Tous rentrèrent du plus sagement qu'ils purent dans leur dortoir. Seamus, vexé, alla se coucher, et Harry hésita entre terminer un devoir de Botanique et ne rien faire devant la cheminée. « Par les couilles de Merlin », fut l'insulte qu'il proféra avant d'opter pour la deuxième solution, rejoignant par la même occasion Ron et Dean dans leur glandouillage permanent. La conversation tourna bien vite sur le voyage.

— Il paraît que MacGo veut nous faire faire le trajet comme des Moldus !

— Jusqu'en France ? mais c'est super loin !

— Harry, qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Seamus ?

— Dean, peut on parler d'autres choses ?

— Ouais Harry, c'est vrai ça, toutes les filles seraient prêtes à embrasser un Scrout à pétard pour sortir avec toi, et tu trouves le moyen de ne pas en dégotter une à ton goût ?

— Si elles ont embrassé un Scrout avant, non merci.

Mais la plaisanterie tomba comme une crêpe, et il ne récolta que des regards exaspérés.

Harry sentit la merde venir à plein nez exactement de la même manière que si l'un de ses très chers amis avait marché dans une bouse d'Hippogriffe et avait trainé ses grosses semelles pleines de cague jusqu'ici. Il opta donc pour la roue de secours qu'il s'était fabriqué en prévision de ces jours sombres, et lâcha innocemment.

— Je suis avec Cho, mais personne ne le sait, maintenant lâchez moi la grappe.

Il eut alors la curieuse impression qu'il allait regretter ce mensonge.

Une joyeuse semaine plus tard, alors que la troupe se préparait à partir, houspillée par leur préfète modèle et son angoisse des 200 points en moins promis par McGonagall en cas de retard, Harry était effectivement en train de regretter son mensonge. Ne croyez pas que c'est parce que Cho aurait démenti, oh non. Depuis sa rupture définitive avec le bellâtre Digorry, elle meurt d'amour pour le survivant et le colle sans cesse et si tant est que ce soit possible, deux fois plus encore maintenant qu'elle a eu vent de la rumeur. Harry l'avait vue arriver, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qui lui avait fait penser au Joker, et il avait eu envie de rouler une pelle à Seamus juste pour s'éviter le poids mort d'un cachalot échoué pendu à son cou.

— Mon bébé, j'ai appris pour nous deux.

L'incongruité de cette phrase notée, Harry avait tenté par mille-et-une manières de larguer le boulet sucré. Sans succès, si l'on escomptait le fait que Ginny et Seamus lui faisaient ouvertement la gueule. Non, avouons que c'était déjà ça de gagné. Il avait donc débattu pendant une soirée entière avec Ron et Hermione de la meilleure façon de rompre. Avis combinés ça avait donné une solution dont la nullité profonde ne le frappa qu'à l'ultime moment où il la prononça devant la chinoise enamourée ;et qui se résumait à peu près à ça :

— Cho écoute, j'aimerais que nous fassions une pause. Tu comprends j'ai tellement de sentiments qui se mélangent en moi, que parmi tout le reste je ne m'y retrouve plus. Mais je te promets que rien n'est perdu, si tu daignes m'attendre tu ne le regretteras pas.

Oui, effectivement comme solution de merde ça se posait là. L'effet produit étant admirablement opposé à celui recherché puisque la belle déclamait tel l'antique troubadour à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'Harry allait lui faire sa demande. Enfin bon, maintenant ils allaient partir et, espérait il, le bel air de la France les raviverait tous et ramènerait les mentalités dans le droit chemin.


	2. Où Harry et Draco ont une fort docte discussion à propos d'esthétique.

Première halte, le premier jour, dans un grand magasin ; tunnel sous la manche franchi, questions idiotes de Neville répondues, promenades dans Paris, dans les galeries Lafayette et tout le quartier environnant, soit disant d'après McGonagall qu'ils ne passaient pas assez inaperçus parmi la molduité ambiante et qu'ils avaient grand besoin de se fondre dans la masse. Les problèmes de conversion des Mornilles en euros avaient été résolus, ce qui leur avait valu la citation de la journée « on n'échappe pas à sa condition humaine », par le grand poète du voyage en la personne du portrait de Dumby. Bref, trêve de futilités, ils se retrouvaient à quarante sorciers braillards et désordonnés dans les grandes enseignes de la capitale.

— Potter, mon cher Potter. C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que malgré ton éducation pointilleuse par des moldus, que je crois chanceux de nommer gros pequenauds, tu n'as toujours pas pris connaissance de cet objet pourtant fort simple.

Le Survivant s'autorisa un petit sourire méprisant pour Malefoy qui lui tendait une brosse à cheveux, qu'il venait manifestement d'acheter avec on ne savait trop quel argent moldu.

— Malefoy, je n'ose te remercier de ton présent mais puisque nous en sommes aux pointillismes capillaires, permet moi de te donner mon humble avis, fruit d'une éducation on ne peut plus contemporaine. Cette admirable coupe, la raie sur le côté, que tu arbores avec une belle assurance ; si elle passe inaperçue à Poudlard, laisse-moi te dire qu'ici il n'en est rien. Aux yeux de la population Moldue tu passes pour un revenant des années trente. Et, puisque j'y suis, autant t'avertir que les bottes au dessus du pantalon et la cape jurent affreusement avec, puisqu'elles datent plutôt de quoi… 1840 ? Ne remarques-tu pas les curieux regards que te lancent ces braves gens ? Ils n'oseraient tout de même pas se moquer de ta royale personne ? Et pourtant, si. Ils me semblent bien hilares.

Et sur cette tirade qui, à défaut de concision, eut l'immense privilège de déstabiliser le Serpentard, Harry se retira, décidé à faire ses emplettes.

Sans manquer de respect à Madame Weasley, excepté l'amour mis dedans, ses pulls n'étaient décidément bons à rien d'autre qu'habiller des elfes de maison. La FLEM aurait ses dons au retour de France. Et puis, se dit-il en appréciant le contour d'une veste de tailleur en soie, nous sommes dans le pays du bon goût après tout.

Deux heures plus tard, en compagnie de Ron et Neville, il était de retour au point de rencontre.

Harry, contrairement à sa Némésis, n'était pas de ceux qui passaient de longues heures à savoir ce qu'ils allaient porter. Il n'avait pas non plus le bon goût inné que possèdent les gosses de riches mais, en tout état de cause, lorsqu'il sortit à la lumière, les regards mi-cachés qui se baladèrent sur ses habits de banlieusard le convainquirent qu'il aurait pu faire de bien plus mauvais choix. Seamus, Ginny et Cho faillirent tourner de l'œil, tandis que derrière lui, hors de son champ de vision, un certain blond se disait qu'indéniablement le monde moldu offrait de belles et nouvelles perspectives.

— Eh bien, je dois dire que si je désespère toujours autant quant à ta maturité, cet accoutrement te confère pour le moins un certain… style. Quand à moi, j'ai suivi tes avisés conseils, et je dois dire que… le résultat est plutôt satisfaisant. Qu'en penses tu ?

Harry resta dos à son interlocuteur un petit moment. Il ricana, les chuchotements qui accompagnaient le prince Serpentard ne pouvaient qu'augurer un changement majeur, il le voyait dans les yeux de Daphné et dans ceux, furieux, de Ron.

— Tu dois dire beaucoup de chose Malefoy, répondit il assez fort pour que le blond l'entende. (En effet son altesse jugeait opportun d'apostropher les gens à dix kilomètres de distance afin de donner une plus théâtrale dimension à chacune de ses interventions orales) Me voilà inquiet pour ta liberté d'expression. Alors comme cela tu as décidé de m'écouter ? grand bien t'en fasse, mais je ne voudrais pas non plus me rendre indispensable.

— Allons, retourne toi Potter ! , dit il, gouailleur, ou crains-tu d'être ébloui ?

— Tant de modestie… , soupira ce dernier feignant la lassitude.

Il pivota en expirant et là, dut avouer que Malefoy, en gravure de mode italienne, costar, lunettes et chemise noirs, cheveux légèrement rallongés et plaqués en arrière, ça valait le détour. Un détour qu'il aurait approfondi volontiers si toute la colonie ne les observait pas avec de grands yeux avides, se demandant qui allait s'énerver le premier. Ça ne serait pas lui. Il avisa Goyle les yeux plantés contre un panneau publicitaire qui défilait, aussi réactif qu'un poulpe sous morphine.

— Ton ami vient-il de se faire lobotomiser, ou le trop plein d'informations nouvelles engendre chez lui des troubles comportementaux ?

Sieur Malefoy daigna faire mine de curiosité, se tourna, étudia son garde du corps, avant de déclarer posément :

— Non, ça m'a plutôt l'air d'être son comportement normal, mais ne change donc pas de discussion. Cela te fait-il mal de reconnaître que tu ne m'égaleras jamais ?

— Toute cette prétention en devient vulgaire, tu devrais apprendre à modérer tes propos l'ami, mais puisqu'apparemment tu m'as écouté, laisse-moi te montrer que j'ai fait de même.

Il fit lentement glisser la capuche de son sweat et dévoila une coupe à faire pâlir de jalousie Franck Provost.

Flitwick arriva en trottinant et Severus ramena sa face de cire digne de figurer au musée Grévin, afin de leur indiquer de remonter dans le bus. La prochaine étape ne serait que pour le lendemain, où apparemment ils iraient voir un monument de la culture moldue. Hermione fut sceptique, connaissant les excentricités de leur nouvelle directrice et ses goûts pour le moins douteux. Il était fort probable que ce qu'adulait la vieille femme ne soit considéré ici que comme un bien piètre navet.


	3. Où des réponses à certaines questions que se pose Harry sont découvertes inopinément par Draco qui est ensuite inopinément découvert par Blaise.

Harry n'en pouvait plus de ce putain de ballet de Tchaïkovsky qui n'en finissait pas, les donzelles batifolaient dans leurs robes écœurantes de romantisme, et les mecs — si tant est qu'on puisse appeler des êtres du sexe masculin moulés dans des collants pastels surmontés de plastrons brillants comme tels — ne l'attiraient pas plus que Rogue quand il passait ses mains dans sa chevelure ointe à la graisse végétale. La seule chose qui l'intriguait dans toute cette mièvrerie, c'était le mec au milieu, drapé de noir, avec ses bottes et son port de tête un peu coincé mais incontestablement altier, qui faisait des signes à tous les autres pour les placer çà et là. Il était impeccable et froid, et lui faisait désagréablement plaisir à regarder. D'un autre côté, sa similitude avec un serpent sournois et blond n'était pas à prouver.

Par son ennui, sa verve se trouvait étrangement stimulée et les remarques acerbes qu'il lâchait, accompagnées du rire de Dean et Ron, avaient fini par exaspérer Hermione (qui au fait avait été enchantée du choix du spectacle). Afin de reprendre sa main mise sur les garçons, elle avait donc décidé d'accaparer l'attention de Ron en échangeant des avis on ne peut plus réfléchis avec son voisin puits de culture et de savoir vivre, le redoutablement beau Zabini.

Harry, replongé pour l'heure dans la contemplation du personnage en noir, cessa de raconter de la merde et laissa libre cour aux tribulations de son esprit. Était-ce bien normal pour quelqu'un qui se prétendait hétéro d'avoir plus envie de baiser le mec en noir que la greluche bucolique en tutu rose bonbon ? Peut-être pas. Toutefois, depuis ses récentes excursions dans la Forêt Interdite et les agréables Acromentules et autres stupidités qu'Hagrid avait décidé d'y élever, (Harry hésitait à y inclure Graup son demi frère), il est vrai qu'il possédait une sorte d'allergie au monde rural, et que ladite greluche avait une fleur dans les cheveux. Mais, se dit il, trêve de mauvaise foi, le mec en noir était sorti et cet acte n'annonçait que les virils farfadets en collant. Il se leva donc en silence, direction les toilettes.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Draco, mis au bord de la nausée par les flatulences à répétition de Crabbe, et sans secours du côté de Zabini qui n'avait toujours pas abandonné l'idée de séduire le cerveau des Gryffondors, avait décidé de se lever, lui aussi, pour aller aux toilettes, et ce, trente seconde seulement avant lui. Le blond s'était avancé dans le couloir, libéré de l'odeur nauséabonde et se félicitant de ne pas s'être mis entre Crabbe et Goyle les deux seraient à coup sur venus à bout de son conduit nasal. Il s'était enfermé dans une des cabines toilettes, cela, juste avant que Potter n'entre.

Le Gryffondor n'avait pas pour habitude de parler seul, et en réalité il essayait de toutes ses force de ne pas s'adonner à cette pratique qui pouvait se révéler d'un point de vue extérieur vraiment étrange. Mais, lorsqu'il était perturbé comme maintenant, et qu'il croyait être seul (comme maintenant aussi), c'était trop fort. Et qu'il grommelle ou s'exclame, la soliloquée facilitait sa réflexion. Il poussa un grand coup la porte et entra, lançant machinalement un sort de verrouillage sur la porte.

— …de merde ce machin de danse. Quatre heure en plus, mais c'est à se tirer une balle !

(à cet instant précis Draco allait sortir, mais, ayant entendu la voix du brun allez savoir pourquoi, il n'osa point, peut être réfréné par le souvenir cuisant de l'odeur de Crabbe, et avec délicatesse monta sur les toilettes dont il avait au préalable refermé le couvercle pour pouvoir espionner le survivant. )

— Bon, mon pote, écoute là. Il va falloir te décider c'est pas possible, mec ? fille ? mec ? fille ?

Harry resta un instant silencieux face au miroir, scrutant ses traits comme s'il y cherchait par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables la manière de résoudre ce cruel dilemme. Au bout de quelques minutes, avec une rage incoercible, il lâcha un cri et tapant du poing sur le carrelage du mur entreprit fiévreusement de déboutonner sa braguette.

— Putain en plus avec ces conneries j'arrive plus à baiser moi, merde ! Ça me retourne le cerv… hmm ! Il étouffa un cri de plaisir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, et se cala dos au mur, jambes écartées, déboutonnant si précipitamment sa chemise qu'il en arracha un bouton. Sa main gauche frôla son torse, tandis que la droite s'activait plus bas, le faisant se cambrer contre le mur, sous le regard ébahi et les joues rouges du voyeur qui n'en revenait pas.

— On va bien voir de quel côté tu es, haleta Harry avec fureur, se molestant lui même. Les yeux fermés de plaisir, il se baissa à grand peine pour farfouiller dans son sac, Mais où est ce putain de lubrif… oh putain. I

l lâcha un cri rauque, perdant la raison avec fièvre et Malefoy dut se mordre la main pour réfréner le gémissement de délectation devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Il fut à deux doigts de bénir les flatulences de Crabbe qui l'avaient conduit ici mais son esprit fut plus occupé.

— Oh tiens, j'en espérais pas tant, fit Harry toujours pour lui même, en sortant par hasard la brosse à cheveux galamment offerte le jour précédent, si j'avais pensé que tu serais tant utile.

Son regard lubrique en parcourut le manche oblong, arrondi et parfaitement lisse. Ayant ralenti les mouvements de sa main droite, il dévissa le lubrifiant, en enduit l'objet et baissant un peu plus son pantalon, l'approcha de lui, légèrement crispé.

— Si avec ça tu sais pas mon vieux…

Il se lécha les lèvres, les enduisant de salive, et sa main droite recommença à le caresser. Il fixait le plafond plein d'indécision, sa main gauche tenant la brosse sans oser aller plus loin. Terriblement excitant mais chaudement apeurant.

— Quand faut y aller, faut y aller, pas vrai ? Allez ça doit pas être si terrible, c'est au nom de la vérité que tu fais ça. Ferme les yeux, voilà… avoue… , il gémit, son cerveau faisant défiler des tas d'images toutes plus empreintes du pêché, Avoue que t'en as trop envie, il commença à onduler des hanches et à gémir, Oui oh… oui, j'avoue…

Il introduisit doucement le manche, en serrant les dents et attrapa violemment ses cheveux d'une main renversant sa tête en arrière. « Vibrato » murmura t-il.

Il gémit et ses muscles se contractèrent en sentant le va-et-vient, cette sensation étrange de ne plus pouvoir revenir en arrière. Il perdait la tête, rendu fou par les mouvements autonomes que faisait le manche en lui, ses jambes faillirent se dérober et des cris qui n'avaient plus rien d'étouffés jaillirent de sa gorge alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, se laisser tomber sur le sol en proie à la luxure, tout son être réduit en cette petite boule de plaisir qui l'incendiait. « Oh putain… oh putain… » jurait-il entre ses dents, montant et descendant contre le carrelage du mur, il se griffait la peau n'en pouvant plus, pinça un téton d'une main, puis la fit remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres, et aspira deux doigts, les mordants et soufflant à la fois.

Toujours dissimulé dans sa cabine, debout sur la cuvette, Draco, la tête calée contre le mur, faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas craquer, ouvrir la porte et se joindre à son ennemi de toujours pour terminer la tâche à laquelle le survivant mettait tant de ferveur.

Enfin, après un cri plus fort que les autres, Harry se libéra et resta fébrile, pantelant contre le mur froid. Il fit cesser le sort, ôta la brosse, la nettoya trop consciencieusement, n'émettant aucun commentaire mais les mouvements un peu trop saccadés. Lorsqu'il en eut finit, il fit couler un peu d'eau froide sur ses mains, les posa sur le rebord du lavabo et se fixa droit dans les yeux, l'air plus du tout assuré ni furieux, mais plutôt déboussolé. Ses yeux brillaient mais aucune larme n'en coula.

— Bon bah… maintenant tu sais hein ? Faut pas te plaindre, c'est bien ce que tu voulais alors arrête de trembler et assume mon petit pote.

Il regarda ses doigts qui tremblaient, ferma les poings avec résolution, ses phalanges blanchirent et il sortit.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

— Hey Draco, qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Les choupettes en tutu sont devant, pas à gauche, lança Zabini gouailleur.

Le susnommé se replaça correctement, le front dans les mains, puis incapable de tenir plus longtemps claqua :

— Crabbe, tu vires d'ici ! Maintenant !

Il crut se noyer dans les yeux si inexpressifs qu'ils semblaient n'abriter qu'une âme d'huître faisandée, et Draco, à cette pensée, s'excusa pour toutes les huîtres faisandées passées, présentes et à venir.

— Beuh, Malf…

— VIRE !

Le bœuf se traîna à travers les rangées vers son compagnon de toujours, le tout aussi bovin Goyle.

— Monsieur Malefoy, fit la petite voix de Flitwick, à quelques sièges de là, souhaitez-vous un retrait immédiat de 40 points pour Serpentard ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et profita des deux dernières heures du spectacle pour réfléchir à toute berzingues. Il était bi, c'est ce qu'il savait. À l'inverse de Potter, lui en était sûr. Mais dieu ce que la scène à laquelle il avait assisté l'avait tourneboulé. Potter suant, Potter gémissant dans les limbes du plaisir, les hanches bien dessinées de Potter, ses pectoraux, ses yeux, Merde ! Tout lui revenait en tête avec une acuité folle. Il était lui, prince de Serpentard, et dorénavant Harry passait pour être… non, à ses yeux il était, l'un des mecs les plus… comment dire… désirables ? , non, trop féminin. Bandants ? , en gros oui. D'ailleurs il avait failli tomber de sa cuvette lorsque Harry parti il avait du soulager l'érection menaçant de déchirer son pantalon de soie. On n'avait pas idée de se faire de tels trucs dans des toilettes. Il frémit encore au souvenir des paroles murmurées puis criées dans l'extase du brun, se morigéna pour éviter de rebander, pensa à Goyle, ce qui était plus efficace et se demanda ce qu'allait faire Potter si déterminé à s'accepter.

« Oh mon dieu ! songea t-il, Pas de coming-out public, s'il vous plait ! »

Il haïssait ça. Oh mais ciel ! Peut être allait-il embrasser Finnigan, non ! Pas Finnigan ! Pour celui qui l'eut vu bondir de son siège telle une gamine shootée au sucre, l'image de Draco gravure de mode italienne eut vu sa courte vie stoppée ici mais par un inespéré coup de chance, seul Zabini s'en aperçut, et les amis ça ne compte pas. Draco s'énervait un peu, ne parvenant à trouver la tête brune. Il la vit enfin, et surtout vit Seamus allègrement endormi à l'opposé du Survivant peut-être même lui sembla t-il apercevoir un filet de bave coulant de la commissure de ses lèvres. Mais son esprit vagabondait alors trop allègrement.

Le grand Malefoy se pourlécha les lèvres, rasséréné, et un sourire étira ses lèvres fines en même temps qu'une indicible exaltation lui faisait papilloner le cœur. Tous les atouts étaient dans son camp, et la chasse s'annonçait terriblement ardue, le Survivant, sa Némesis, rien que ça ! Il bénit le destin, en lequel il avait une foi inébranlable, pour lui présenter ainsi des défis à sa mesure, puis calma son enthousiasme en réalisant que, si lui n'avait pas une trop mauvaise appréciation du Gryffondor, la réciproque n'était certainement pas vraie.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco partit au feeling, lorsqu'une fois sorti, il avait décidé de lancer la chasse, ou du moins d'engager la conversation, chose qu'il n'aurait peut être pas du faire aussi allègrement puisque…

— Dis moi Potter, pour toi et les Weasley, ça doit être quelque chose cette première rencontre avec l'art, la culture. Ne te sens-tu pas éclairé, révélé par la lumière ?

Harry, qui venait à peine de se découvrir gay et tout préoccupé par ce que ça impliquait, ne comprit évidemment pas l'allusion subtile, et fut gré à son ennemi de le sortir de ses pensées qui viraient au morose.

— Oui effectivement, très instructif. J'ai pu apprendre que la manière dont tu étais habillé correspondait plus aux années 1870 que 1840, j'avais sous estimé ta capacité à t'habiller dans l'air du temps, excuse-moi.

— J'imagine que dans ton ignorance, tu fais référence au personnage de Rothbar.

— Sans doute, oui.

— Admets quand même que j'ai échappé au pire, en disant cela Malefoy s'était rapproché, il continua bien plus fort, J'aurais pu finir comme certains de tes amis et leurs splendides hauts de chausses volés au Prince Sigfried.

Harry grimaça, sachant qu'avec les remarques qu'il se permettait allègrement sur Crabbe et Goyle, il n'avait guère le droit d'être outré par la critique du legging mauve de Neville.

— Je me serais attendu à pire de ta part Malefoy, ta verve est en chute libre. Je te laisse, je vais me chercher un adversaire à ma hauteur.

… effectivement ça n'allait pas être facile de le choper alors qu'ils ne faisaient que s'incendier toute la journée. Il inclina légèrement la tête en suivant le cul du survivant des yeux, et en se souvenant ce qu'il s'était passé en rapport avec lui.

— Mon dieu Draco, c'est incroyable, tu es incapable de me cacher une obsession plus de deux jours, mais là enfin, n'est-ce pas un peu du masochisme ?

Draco sourit, attrapa Blaise-puits-de-savoir amicalement par le cou et lui susurra,

— Tu sais oh combien j'apprécie ça, mon chou…


	4. Où Neville a une mésaventure, ce qui provoque une cacophonie générale et Harry se fait piéger par son orgueil.

Le reste du trajet, en totalité donc une dizaine d'heure dont la nuit, se passa assez tranquillement, quoique pimenté par diverses tentatives de Malefoy pour établir avec Harry un semblant de connexion. Ils étaient sensés arriver en fin de matinée.

Je m'interromps juste ici pour signaler que si trois jours semblent beaucoup pour relier l'Ecosse au Trièves français, c'est que McGonagall avait prévu moult détours et arrêts, tous plus canulants les uns que les autres, et qu'en plus la vieille bique (comme la nommait cette délicieuse Pansy) n'était franchement pas au jus des dernières innovations technologiques moldues. Vous me direz normal quand on se déplace sur un balai. Il n'empêche que les élèves commençaient un peu à s'énerver au bout de leur troisième journée de trajet, surtout Harry et ses problèmes de sexualité et Draco qui ne supportait plus la présence constante de ses camarades, lui qui avait toujours eu l'aristocratique habitude de vivre seul dans sa chambre. Lorsque Neville laissa s'échapper Trevor, dix-septième du nom, et que la brave bête peu désireuse de laisser place à un dix-huitième s'enfuit avec l'énergie du dernier espoir en passant sur le costume Armani du Serpentard, la situation faillit dégénérer. Ce dernier ne hurla pas, ni ne jura, Malefoy oblige, mais se retourna et ensorcela d'un geste du poignet le siège sur lequel Londubat reposait son séant. Le malheureux garçon fit bientôt partie intégrante du siège, le tissus se retissant magiquement par-dessus sa masse corporelle. Ron s'étouffa avec un sandwich triangulaire. Harry protégea d'un sort l'animal des mouvements spasmodiques d'Ernie McMillan, homme viril et crapauphobe.

— Londubat, plus qu'un cas désespéré, vous allez causer la disparition d'une espèce qui n'a rien demandé d'autre que votre nullité profonde ne l'atteigne pas, fit Rogue froidement, avant de se retourner absolument désintéressé du cas de Neville.

Ce dernier commençait maintenant à disparaître dans le siège et se débattait tant et plus sous l'implacable autorité de Malefoy que la situation n'amusait pas du tout, au contraire de ses deux finauds acolytes. Hermione, qui perdait patience plongée dans un livre complexe intitulé « La Magie Noire dans le Périgord profond en 1934 », faillit leur imposer un Silencio mais Fred, son voisin, la rassura d'un haussement de sourcil et offrit avec un sourire de faux-cul un chocolat à chacun des deux épais compères, qu'ils dévorèrent comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis dix jours. La taille des porcs en lesquels ils furent transformés étant bien supérieure à leur taille –déjà non négligeable- originale, ils se retrouvèrent engoncés entre les fauteuils et se mirent à grouiner à qui mieux-mieux. Le car entier, et même Malefoy et Potter, se mit à rigoler, oubliant Neville qui avait désormais totalement disparu, n'étant plus qu'une masse gigotante sous le dossier. C'est donc sans gène aucune que Ron, recrachant le morceau de sandwich coincé en travers de son gosier, regarda furtivement autour de lui avant de s'essuyer sur le pauvre Londubat-Fauteuil, pendant que trois rangs devant, Hermione comprenait enfin que si l'on ne pratiquait pas le sortilège de découpe du fromage avant celui des pommes de terre pour l'aligot magique, celui ci ne filerait pas correctement. Réflexion qui fut suivie (sans aucun rapport ici), d'un glapissement de Parvati, qui, musulmane de confession, tremblait que Crabbe-cochon n'expulse Goyle-cochon sur elle. Loin de toutes ces préoccupations matérielles une fois le crapaud confié à Luna, crapauphile, Harry discutait pour une fois sainement avec Seamus. Ce dernier ne faisait pas preuve d'un humour trop merdique et n'était pas non plus si repoussant. Harry se dit que pour se faire la main, il y avait bien pire.

— Dis moi Seamus, t'es en couple ?

— Non, du moins, pas encore.

Ok il y avait mieux en matière de finesse mais bon.

— Ah bon, je croyais que t'étais avec le mec de Serdaigle là…

— Nelson ? Non c'est fini, mais attends t'as un truc ici…

Et Finnigan se pencha et lui enleva une hypothétique poussière, s'allongeant quasiment de tout son long sur lui. Blaise mit un coup de coude à Draco. Harry fit un sourire éclatant de remerciements et Seamus lui posa une main assez haut sur la cuisse provoquant une bouffée de chaleur à Harry, qui se dit qu'il devait baiser dans absolument pas longtemps.

— Hey Finnigan ! Dis moi ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas baisé, pour te jeter sur les hétéros ?

Harry qui prit comme prétexte la défense des Gryffondors, lança nonchalamment,

— Dis moi Malefoy, c'est une manie de vous transformer en animaux chez Serpentard ?

— C'est une manie d'avoir si peu de charisme qu'on en devient invisible chez Gryffondor ?

Finnigan regarda Neville à côté de Ron qui attaquait un deuxième sandwich et, cédant à sa compassion décida… d'aller ramasser le thermos de Bieraubeurre du roux tombé par terre. Harry trouva la blague assez bonne pour sourire, ce qui fit très plaisir à Draco. Celui-ci lui lança un clin d'œil.

— Alors tu en es réduit à ça mon pauvre Potter… Encore plus décevant que je ne le pensais.

Harry se dit qu'il devait commencer à assumer et, le regard conquérant, il planta ses yeux verts dans ceux gris en face de lui.

— Malefoy, venant de toi, je trouve ça vraiment…

— Je ne parlais que de Finnigan, de rien d'autre, fit Draco d'une voix veloutée.

Il s'était retourné et avait un bras posé sur le dossier, laissant le coin de sa bouche remonter en un sourire qui lui créa une fossette. Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça craquant, combiné avec l'effet gravure de mode, et se reprit aussitôt, beaucoup trop soupçonneux et mal à l'aise pour ne songer qu'un instant poursuivre sur ce terrain-là.

— Malheureusement pour toi, ce que tu penses maintenant non plus n'est pas vrai !

Bon bah faudra repasser pour le coming-out, se firent ils tous deux, aussi déçus l'un que l'autre.

— Je ne suis pas aussi désespéré que ça, conclut Malefoy pour la forme.

Mais ça n'était pas au niveau habituel de leurs verves respectives. Harry enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, oubliant son fugace intérêt pour Finnigan, et Malefoy reçut un baiser sur la joue de Zabini, qu'il repoussa.

— Je t'avais dit que t'étais maso, il l'est même pas.

— Je sais des choses que tu ne sais pas, fit Draco en posant sa tête sur son accoudoir et en réfléchissant.

Harry était vraiment gay, mais comment allait-il bien pouvoir l'approcher ? Le brun se méfiait tellement que sans l'incroyable physique qu'il se savait posséder, Draco ne se serait pas estimé à un pour-cent de chance. Mais bon il était lui. Il soupira pour la forme, et ferma les yeux, « Oh Oui… putain Potter suçait ses phalanges comme s'il se fut agit d'une… » Draco ouvrit les yeux, il ne fallait pas aller à la rencontre verbale, ce terrain était synonyme d'altercation. Non ce n'est pas comme ça que sa langue remplacerait les doigts d'Harry, il fallait le chauffer autrement comme devant le magasin, quand il avait vu cette lueur dans les yeux verts. Il fallait se pavaner comme un paon et exposer son sublime corps, voilà au moins un domaine dans lequel il ne risquait rien. Quand Draco bougeait, on admirait, même si ce n'était que le plus petit frémissement du doigt. Il avait tant de classe dans le frémissement du doigt.

Je ne sais pas si vous avez suivi l'organisation du car, mais pile de l'autre côté de l'allée au même niveau que Blaise et Draco, se trouvaient Daphné Greengrass et Ernie Macmillan, cette première ayant des vues sur ce dernier du fait de sa pureté de sang et ce dernier ayant des vues sur cette première du fait de son chemisier transparent. Draco, qui ne perdit pas une minute pour mettre son plan à exécution, eut soudain quelque chose de très important à dire à Daphné et se cambra en travers de l'allée écrasant Macmillan mais offrant une vue sans égal sur ses fesses et ses hanches. Harry le remarqua, ainsi que tout le car, et se dit qu'effectivement il était gay et qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'utiliser la brosse pour le savoir, vu les idées qui lui passaient par la tête en ce moment. Mais il était hors de question qu'il se fasse avoir par le Serpentard si perfide et mesquin. Draco ayant oublié ce qu'il devait demander à Daphné, lui fit un bisou pour s'excuser du dérangement puis se rassit. Ils allaient arriver, et MacGonagall prenait maintenant les virages assez dangereusement. Oui, c'est elle qui conduisait, munie de faux papiers, prudence oblige.

Après trois sorts de rétablissements par Flitwick et Rogue, pour éviter au car de verser dans le fossé, ils se garèrent devant l'immense château de pierre blanche dans un crissement de gravillons. Bon, les virages en avaient tourneboulé plus d'un et ils attendirent un peu pour se rembrailler et se recoiffer avant de s'annoncer. Les sacs étaient dans la soute, encore sous leur forme rapetissée mais rapidement la colonie déballa tout devant le château, chacun cherchant la manière de se présenter au mieux. Malefoy, lunettes noires pour cacher le manque de sommeil, s'étira lascivement puis prit un peigne et entreprit de refaire sa coiffure déjà parfaite. Harry bailla et rabattit sa capuche de sweat sur la tête, lui aussi en lunettes noires, mais plutôt pour éviter de se réveiller tout à fait avant de rejoindre les lits et les chambres qu'il espérait aussi douillets qu'à Poudlard.

— Tu n'utilises pas mon cadeau Harry ? , fit Malefoy vicieusement.

Ce dernier ne put résister à l'envie de lui tendre un majeur tout en étant trop fatigué pour rougir, mais pas assez pour passer à côté du long manteau de cuir ouvert sur le torse, qui faisait cette fois ci un peu mafieux russe. On libéra Neville qui était resté pendant deux heures enfermé dans le siège, et Zabini pesta, car au contraire de son ami, il avait marché dans un énorme pâté de neige qui mouillait le bas de son pantalon.

Le Trièves était splendide sous la neige et Hermione leva enfin les yeux de son bouquin quand Harry lui indiqua un bouquetin visible sur les hauteurs du col de la Croix Haute. Enfin, la délégation française arriva, accompagnée par les sifflements des garçons majoritaires à Poudlard, et dame Olympe, qu'ils avaient eu l'immense –sans mauvais jeu de mots- honneur de rencontrer, commença un discours aussi long que fort et les Poudlardiens se mirent à chuchoter.

— Tu vois, expliquait Harry à Hermione, ici la grande muraille qui se termine dans la brume par cette figure de proue découpée, c'est le Vercors avec le mont Aiguille. Et si tu jettes ton regard derrière ces collines qui nous obstruent la vue, tu verras les gorges profondes du Drac au nord-est. La petite falaise et ensuite la crête qui forme une grosse bosse plus vers l'est, c'est le massif de l'Obiou, et plus loin au sud, là-bas la plaine enneigée avec les sapins tous sombres qui descend en pente douce, c'est le Dévoluy. Apparemment c'est pas mal comme coin, mais je me demande quel village sorcier il peut y avoir.

— Comment sais-tu tout ça ? , souffla t-elle éberluée.

— Dans le placard des Dursley, il y avait tout plein de livres d'une tante de Vernon, française je crois, dont un qui parlait des montagnes. J'ai lu Victor Hugo en français tu sais, fit-il d'un air savant qui fit pouffer la jeune fille.

— Touchante histoire Potter, tu n'en as pas honte en plus, vraiment stupéfiant !

Harry se retourna juste à temps pour voir Draco qui se désintéressait déjà de lui et mordillait sa plume avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il se retourna brusquement lorsque le blond lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif associé d'un haussement de sourcil. Juste à ce moment, Dean lui mit un coup de coude.

— Écoute ça mon vieux, Harry tendit l'oreille.

— Allez, vous avez vingt minutes pour trouver la ou le partenaire que vous souhaitez, bonne chance !

Les deux groupes, encore timides, restèrent chacun de leur côté. Harry attrapa Malefoy par le bras et celui ci lui lança un regard outré, puis intéressé.

— J'aurai la plus jolie de toutes, Malefoy. Vois si tu peux gérer cette défaite.

Et alors que les deux directrices s'évertuaient à se faire mélanger les deux groupes, Harry s'avança, rejetant sa capuche, les mains dans les poches l'air de s'en battre les couilles de tout, sauf de la grande blonde aux cheveux ondulés et épais, qui trônait au milieu un air ravi peint sur le visage. Il nota ses yeux de biche ourlés de longs cils, ses lèvres délicates et son teint doré. Harry redressa la tête, lui sourit d'un air engageant et dit dans un français parfait,

— Vous permettez ? , avant de lui prendre la main et de lui faire un baise main, je m'appelle Harry et vous êtes la seule par qui j'accepterai d'être guidée ici.

Un bruissement de ravissement se mut parmi les jeunes filles en fleur, et certaines s'approchèrent,

— Si elle refuse je vous offre mes services et même plus, fit une greluchette en robe campagnarde.

Draco fendit la foule en second et s'inclina poliment, mais plus sobrement devant une jeune fille aux lèvres écarlates et à la chevelure d'ébène, dont le regard sarcastique tranchait parmi ses congénères déjà enamourées.

— Pardonnez mon ami il est très fantasque, et n'a décidément pas autant de goût que moi, fit-il en se penchant pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Je suis sûr que vous parlez l'anglais aussi bien que lui le français, serez vous ma guide ?

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et échangèrent un rapide mot bas avant de se tourner chacune vers leur courtisan.

— Enchantée, je suis Célimène, fit la blonde.

— Et moi Synnedie, fit la brune, et nous sommes meilleures amies. Venez nous allons vous montrer la chambre.

Ils les suivirent et passèrent, sans plus s'occuper des autres, une grande porte de bois avant de parcourir quelques dédales de couloirs.

Et c'est ainsi que Malefoy se mit à jubiler comme jamais, et Harry à se maudire pour son orgueil sans bornes.

— Vous êtes donc amis, vous aussi ? demanda Synnedie en ouvrant la porte de la chambre à l'aide d'un petit sort.

Ils avaient décidé de parler anglais pour faciliter la compréhension à Draco.

— Non, cracha Harry avec un regard mauvais en direction du blond.

— En réalité, j'essaie de fraterniser avec lui, mais il semble avoir quelques réticences, ça n'a jamais été très clair entre nous.

— Je précise que Draco fraternise en enfermant mes amis dans des fauteuils de car.

— Uniquement car les amis de Harry transforment mes amis en porcs, précisa le blond avec un regard consciencieux sur la propreté de la chambre.

— Ah, tu as remarqué la différence toi ? Moi non, il prit Célimène à témoin, Il faut dire que les amis de Draco sont en réalité plus ses gardes du corps.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire, les laissant un peu étonnés. Elles se calmèrent enfin avant de les prendre chacun par la main.

— On va bien s'amuser cette semaine. Tant mieux, noël à l'École est toujours si plan-plan.


	5. Où l'on se restaure et l'on discutaille et où il est question de plomberie à cause d'une rencontre d'Harry.

— Non mais elles vont voir où je le leur fous leurs jeux du hasard, jeux de la vie, elles commencent à me pomper l'air avec ça les Heidi des montagnes !

Hermione, seule à comprendre l'allusion rit sous cape, elle non plus ne pouvant pifer ces alouettes en robes légères par moins dix. Malefoy s'approcha silencieusement et susurra à l'oreille du brun ;

— Et moi, tu veux savoir où je le foutrais bien ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter mais personne ne semblait avoir entendu. Il se retourna

— Ecoute Malefoy, je ne sais pas ce qui te prend depuis ce matin mais tu vois, si tu voulais me faire chier, ça marche, et puisque nous en sommes aux sous-entendus érotiques, la prochaine fois que tu refais ça, je me démerde pour que tu sois la prochaine nounou de Graup !

Malefoy resta inexpressif mais trahit une légère inquiétude ce qui ne ravit pas Harry, qui trouvait étrange que le Serpentard se laisse déstabiliser aussi facilement.

— Je t'ai connu plus combatif non ! , s'énerva t'il devant la passivité du blond.

— Potter, calmez votre tempérament de feu, s'il vous plait, dit Rogue tout en se retenant lui même de partir en vrille devant l'annonce on ne peut plus inutile de dame Olympe et de ses fraticelles, désireuses de placer chaque personne tour à tour dans leur « Salle de Réception » et ce, au moyen d'un sort qui crachait le nom de famille du pistil d'une fleur enchantée.

— Mais on n'aurait pas pu être avec nos binômes non ? Nous voilà encore à glandouiller pour un tirage à la noix, on aura fait que ça aujourd'hui ! , s'insurgea Ron, qui était très content de Marie-Laure, une gentille fille.

— Je dois dire que je ne trouve pas non plus cette idée fort lumineuse mais, nous sommes invités et nous nous devons de respecter tous les us et coutumes même les plus… folkloriques, intervint McGonagall dont le bord des lèvres tressautait, annonçant une crise imminente.

— Tenez professeur, dit Neville en lui tendant une tasse de thé qu'il avait sorti de son thermos acheté quelques jours plus tôt.

La vieille femme s'en empara et attendit patiemment que l'un de ses cinquante élèves soit appelé, parmi les 800 que comptait Beauxbâtons. Lavande fut la première et s'en alla avec une tête similaire à si sa destination avait été le purgatoire. Petit à petit (enfin demi heures en demi heures) tout le monde se retrouva assis. Par chance, la table d'Harry comprenait Neville, Zabini et deux Serdaigles plutôt avenants et qui avaient au moins l'indéniable qualité de ne pas s'esclaffer au moindre son qu'un Poudlardien produisait. Harry se demanda fort innocemment si c'était une coutume en France de glousser à chaque fois qu'un invité parlait pour le faire se sentir drôle puis il réussit à en dénicher quelques uns qui ne semblaient pas trop idiots et la conversation roula tranquillement. La classe et la subtilité de ces élèves ne pouvant finalement que finir par séduire.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque la cloche sonna, dans une trille douce et mélodique annonçant la fin du repas, Harry échangea avec Lyam un des Serdaigle un clin d'œil complice, car ils avaient sympathisés par regards et sourires appuyés, et se recula, repus, sur le banc de verre. Une manière instinctive le prit, il cherchait la tête blonde et arrogante dans la salle, comme il le faisait presque à chaque fois depuis qu'il haïssait Malefoy, sept ans donc. Il se dévissa le cou tant et si bien qu'il finit par l'apercevoir dans le fond.

Les yeux gris le vrillaient avec un aspect hargneusement hautain, loin de l'arrogance amusée dont il avait l'habitude. Cela le troubla un instant, qu'avait il bien pu faire pour mériter ce regard ? Les yeux se détournèrent vers ceux d'une jolie demoiselle à la cascade de cheveux argentés (certainement Velane). Harry lâcha un profond soupir en roulant des yeux. Toujours à devoir extérioriser son charme inné, s'en devenait lassant ! Ce Serpentard n'avait décidément pour lui rien d'autre que l'agacement qu'il produisait, pensa t'il hypocritement. Lyam lui glissa innocemment une main dans le dos et il se retourna, réfrénant juste à temps une mimique énervée pour avoir été dérangé en pleine observation de l'ennemi. Le Serdaigle lui susurra à l'oreille, frôlant le lobe de ses lèvres charnues.

— je ne remercierai jamais assez la France de m'avoir permis ta connaissance.

Harry réfléchit, décida si oui ou non, puis s'écarta avant de lui adresser un regard supérieur et un sourire enjôleur.

— Mais c'est qu'il est poète en plus…

L'éphèbe souleva le coin de sa lèvre en un sourire craquant et baissa les yeux en coin, dans la plus adorable moue d'embarras

— et ce n'est pas ma seule qualité, fit-il comme si il avouait un embarrassant défaut puis il releva les paupières, fixant Harry effrontément de ses yeux noirs, et se mordilla la lèvre.

Harry n'avait pas beaucoup de tabous car une petite enfance chez les Dursley, suivie de la courte propagande anti-Potter — lors de ses 2ème et 3ème années, le bruit que le sauveur était à Poudlard s'était répandu, ravivant les vieilles querelles des fondamentalistes sorciers — l'avait d'une certaine manière vacciné contre la honte. Poursuivant bien entendu par un enseignement de qualité à l'école de réplique satyrique Malefoy, ses joutes quotidiennes avaient contribuées à le décomplexer de tout. Il faisait preuve d'une sorte d'interminable cynisme gris le soustrayant aux outrages extérieurs. Hermione s'en inquiétait quelquefois, ne jugeant pas qu'une absence d'embarras fût systématiquement positive mais, jusque là, excepté lorsqu'il s'emportait devant Malefoy, Harry n'avait toujours pas dépassé les bornes de la pudeur élémentaire et respectait la bienséance avec une rare spontanéité.

Alors qu'autour d'eux, les élèves commençaient à se lever, le Survivant inclina la tête et se rapprocha, dominant légèrement le garçon. Il sentit son halène chaude, parfumée de gâteau à la vanille, sur ses lèvres et eut très envie d'effleurer la bouche entrouverte devant lui.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malefoy, qui incendiait cette chaudasse de Serdaigle du regard depuis le début du repas, ne tenait plus en place. Lyn ou Lam il ne savait plus, cette fade créature écœurante de miel, qu'il avait lui aussi sauté dans ses débuts, s'attaquait maintenant à Potter.

Potter, sa propriété sexuelle exclusive. Il ne savait que trop bien l'influence que pouvait avoir une première fois masculine, n'en avait-il d'ailleurs pas fait les frais lui-même il y a quelques années avec le poursuiveur Adrian Pucey ? Hors de question de laisser ce minet ruiner toutes les années qu'il avait investies dans la construction d'un ennemi à sa mesure. Potter ne deviendrait pas malléable, ne retomberait pas dans cette déliquescente passivité de brave Gryffondor dont il s'était échiné à le sortir.

Cette foutue fleur mériterait sa place dans un poêle pour les avoir pondus chacun à un bout de la salle car il ne délèguerait certainement pas à Blaise la surveillance du Survivant. Blaise était trop curieux et trop beau pour ça, même s'il semblait apprécier Hermione. Et Draco ne sauverait pas le Survivant pour le plonger dans les bras du noir, autrement plus dangereux. Autant Lymachin possédait une personnalité en carton dont il espérait que Potter se lasse vite, autant Blaise pouvait se montrer redoutablement influent et plein de séduction lorsqu'il s'y mettait.

Un Malefoy savait choisir ses amis, et il ne donnait pas cher du couple Weasley-Granger. Dès que la politesse permit aux gens de se lever, les gens se levèrent et il bondit sur ses pieds en tentant de conserver un maximum de dignité. Les attroupements debout lui cachaient la vue, et il du jouer de son implacable autorité pour réussir à atteindre la table. Zabini lui faisait de grands yeux écarquillés, dans une manière toute personnelle de lui indiquer qu'il serait bon de se dépêcher. Effectivement, il contourna le groupe formé par trois françaises, Neville, Ron et Padma et eut l'excellente surprise de découvrir Potter à un cheveu d'embrasser ce petit enfant de salope.

En fait, la situation était bien plus grave que ce qu'il n'avait pensé au départ.

Il allait devoir passer en mode avion de chasse car Potter n'était pas en train de faire mumuse en fleurtinant gentiment, apeuré par ce monde nouveau. Non, Potter avait décidé de se lancer avec fougue sur le navire de l'aventure gay et tel l'Alexandre, conquerrait ce qu'il croisait, à savoir Finnigan-j-ai-chaud-aux-fesses et Lyam-lèvres-en-feu, proies ô combien réticentes à se laisser envahir.

C'était un mauvais jeu de mot mais il était un peu affolé par la promptitude des évènements et hésitant dans la précipitation à s'impliquer lui même au risque de tout faire foirer, il jeta un regard autour de lui, en quête d'une aide salvatrice aux alentours. Celle-ci vint sous la forme de Goyle et de son cou de bœuf qu'il attrapa d'une main de fer pour le forcer à regarder la table en verre sur laquelle, dans quelques minutes, Potter allongerait Lytruc si il n'intervenait pas. Il ordonna d'une voix qui ne souffrait pas la contradiction :

— Goyle, je veux que tu détruises cette canalisation par magie.

— Mais qu…

Il resserra méchamment sa prise sur la nuque grasse car Potter penchait la tête en s'approchant de Lybidule

— Immédiatement ! On dira que c'était un accident.

Goyle s'exécuta. Peut être que Malefoy aurait dû écouter la question de Gregory car celle ci ne portait pas sur la raison — et Draco aurait du se douter que le cerveau de mollusque n'allait pas si loin dans la réflexion — mais sur la nature du sort à effectuer. Et Draco se pinça l'arrête du nez quand il entendit la voix un peu bête prononcer d'un ton circonspect :

— Accio canalisation.

Le préfet Serpentard regarda avec effroi le tuyau de métal s'arracher péniblement du mur en face pour traverser la salle et rejoindre Goyle, pile dans la direction de Potter. Draco essaya de se frayer en urgence un chemin parmi les pucelles affolées qui lui barraient la route. Heureusement, Severus Rogue avait emporté ses reflexes dans sa valise et jeta immédiatement un véritable sort d'éclatement sur le tuyau avant que celui ci n'écrase un élève dans sa trajectoire. Cet élève aurait été Potter d'ailleurs. Toujours est il que de l'eau jaillit et inonda la pièce au moment précis où Draco atteignait Potter, dans le but initial de le sauver d'une mort par broyage. Le plafond, fragilisé par l'avancée du tuyau, commença à tomber, le blond glissa, attrapa maladroitement Potter qui avait l'air définitivement paumé par la succession d'évènements et chuta dans l'eau, entrainant le survivant dans sa suite. Dans la pagaille généralisées, ils s'avachirent l'un sur l'autre, trempés par le geyser puissant qui leur pissait dessus et les morceaux de plafond qui pleuvaient.

Harry resta allongé, le Serpentard s'était écrasé sur lui inerte, une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux verts.

— T'es ok Malefoy ?

Puis il vit le visage crispé dans une grimace d'appréhension. « Eh Oh Malefoy ferme pas les yeux aussi fort tu vas te les enfoncer dans les orbites !

— T'es vivant ? , fit le blond en gardant les paupières résolument closes.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et après un grossier simulacre d'agonie façon Marion Cotillard répondit blasé :

— Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne t'importunerais pas de mon cadavre déchiqueté.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux, croisa les prunelles rassurantes d'exaspération.

— C'est en effet la moindre des choses, tu es suffisamment inerte en vie alors je n'ose t'imaginer mort.

Ils s'aperçurent simultanément qu'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre dans des vêtements trempés de surcroît. Draco plissa imperceptiblement les yeux, la peau halée de Harry se dessinait sous le T-Shirt Blanc devenu transparent, il devinait les deux pointes de chair sombre durcies par la fraicheur de l'eau. Harry sentait à travers son jean mouillé la chaleur du ventre de Malefoy, et prit conscience de la main qui s'agrippait toujours fermement à sa taille. Il fit involontairement une légère ondulation du bassin et se mordit la lèvre sous la sensation de friction entre ses cuisses. Ça s'arrêta là car Lyam accourut.

— Harry tu va bien ?

Dans son empressement, il bouscula Malefoy qui se retourna sèchement et se releva complètement, au grand désespoir d'Harry.

Harry se mit une nouvelle gifle mentale pour songer en ces termes à l'insupportable préfet, puis se dit qu'il était heureux que ses joues mentales ne conservent pas trace des sévices subis sans quoi, elles seraient molles comme un poulpe battu.

— On t'as élevé dans une niche pour apprendre à bousculer les gens de la sorte ? Et range moi ces lèvres, qui vont pendre à force de prendre cette horrible moue.

— Ma parole, je pensais cette susceptibilité l'attribut du sexe opposé en période critique, il faut croire que je me serai trompé sur toi.

— Et moi sur toi, il ne me semblait pas que tu avais pour habitude d'insulter nos consœurs pour parvenir à te défendre, mais j'ai du atteindre les limites du Harry beau-parleur.

— Et moi celles du Draco sensé, tu viens en une phrase de t'insulter en défendant nos consœurs et de me louer pour mes qualités d'orateur.

— que veux tu, il faut croire que je gagne en bravoure par le sacrifice, tandis que tu gagnes en présomption par une certaine facilité à l'autosatisfaction.

Harry haussa un sourcil amusé et un coin de sa bouche s'étira,

— prends garde, les rôles commencent à s'échanger.

— ç'aurait été bien joué mais tu confirmes mes paroles. Complais-toi tandis que je me perfectionne, sommeille sur ton bedonnant contentement tandis que j'affute comme une lame l'esprit qui me servira à te le découper.

— C'est une habitude chez vous les joutes verbales dans l'eau froide parmi des débris de plafond ?

Leurs deux binômes campaient à côté sourire au lèvre et bras croisés.

— Nos salles ne s'autodétruisent pas je dois dire , fit Draco l'air de rien.

Célimène sourit d'une manière qu'ils jugèrent inquiétante.

— Tu oublies que j'étais à ta table, que j'ai tout vu et que n'étant pas stupide j'ai tout compris. C'est tellement facile de te cerner.

Draco bondit sur ses pieds et prit les mains de la blonde entre les siennes

— Je n'ai jamais songé un seul instant que tu puisses être stupide et me ravit d'être un livre ouvert à tes si beaux yeux mais je t'en prie, laisse la magie du silence s'installer parmi nous et réserve tes mots pour une audience plus méritante à en savourer la perfection.

La blonde rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant échapper un rire clair et indubitablement séduite par la verve. La verve marchait bien sur les françaises, aussi bien que la verge sur les anglaises aurait dit Madame Dumoulin.

Mais Madame Dumoulin n'avait pas d'affinité particulière avec les anglaises.

Célimène hésita néanmoins sur la conduite à tenir en demandant l'avis muet de son amie. Draco forma discrètement à l'adresse de Synnedie une prière muette et des yeux implorants, qu'elle ne jugea pas opportun de trahir. On aurait pu se demander pourquoi Harry ne s'inquiétait pas de savoir ce que voulait à tout prix taire le Serpentard, la raison tenait simplement dans la capacité du jean de Draco à le mouler sous l'action de l'humidité ambiante.

Cette incroyable propriété du tissu l'hypnotisait. En cela, Ron Weasley se méprit grandement sur les intensions du Survivant puisque, quand il arriva vers son ami, il s'écria :

— Mais Harry ? T'es entrain de mater le cul de la Fouine là ?

Vif comme de l'or, Malefoy se retourna :

— Ha ! , clâma le blond avec emphase un grand sourire sur les lèvres. « Je ne m'étais pas trompé, il n'y a que toi, Weasley, immuable à toi même pour user d'une unique insulte pendant 4 ans.

Il ouvrit les bras en grand, prenant la foule attroupée à témoin tel un véritable acteur. « C'est en quelque sorte rassurant de t'avoir à mes côtés. Mais vois-tu, je m'ennuierais avec un tel ennemi, avec un peu d'entrainement Goyle pourrait presque réussir à te tenir tête.

Il observa attentivement Goyle un instant, la tête tournée, puis revint sur Ron, l'air songeur. « Enfin, peut être vais-je trop loin… Néanmoins, c'est pourquoi Potter fut mon choix d'ennemi et je suis fidèle donc je me dois de décliner tes demandes pressantes. Ne m'en veux pas.

Continuant dans sa lancée théâtrale il fit une petite révérence en direction de Zabini.

« Mais pour ta gouverne saches que Blaise, ici présent, serait ravi de se déclarer comme ton ennemi attitré, oh je sais, il a toujours un peu manqué d'ambition mais il y a un véritable enjeu entre vous, ce serait un beau moyen de… je ne sais pas… ritualiser le tout ! Un vrai combat de coq ! Diable, la passion me prend ! c'est à se croire revenu au temps des chevaliers ! »

Il débitait ses phrases comme une mitrailleuse, tournant sur elle-même, les balles fauchant au hasard. C'était une descente en règle de Weasley comme le murmura Luna dans un beau détachement. Harry s'était relevé, gouttant sur le sol et ouvrait sa chemise en souriant doucement aux folâtreries de son ennemi comme on laisse un enfant se défouler un moment, avant de le recadrer. Il ôta sa chemise pour l'essorer et lança sans même le regarder.

— OH MALEFOY !

Le Serpentard, coupé dans son élan, but les courbes des pectoraux contractés. Harry le regarda en coin, puis rebaissa les yeux sur sa chemise comme si Malefoy n'avait qu'une importance minime. Il continua plus posément :

— Je me dois de te remercier pour la déclaration d'amour, mais quelle théâtralité ! Tu es une vraie Drama Queen ma parole ! Seulement si tu pouvais parler moins fort, ça m'arrangerait. Je conçois que la présence d'eau puisse te troubler mais tu n'es pas sur un port à vendre du poisson donc baisse d'un ton. Merci.

Draco accepta sans trop broncher la tirade, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres puis, il s'approcha sans piper mot d'Harry et le fixa dans les yeux. Pour le Gryffondor s'attendant à une verte réplique la déconvenue fut grande.

— Tout à l'heure tu me matais le cul Potter ? C'est bien ce que j'ai entendu ?

Coup de poker, Harry se retrouva en position de faiblesse et tenta le tout pour le tout. « Ah et Potter s'il te plait ne crée pas de cataclysme pour te sortir de cette impasse. »

— Effectivement.

Grand silence. Comme on dit, Draco se sentit baisé. À sec. Harry décida de continuer puisque personne ne parlait. « Effectivement je te matais le cul, mais avec cette déclaration que tu m'as faite, il serait malvenu de t'en offusquer. Si c'est le cas pardonne moi de n'avoir pu résister à ce corps. «

Dieu seul aurait pu dire combien de temps le silence aurait duré si Trevor dix-septième du nom n'avait pas traversé la scène de démolition en bondissant, poursuivi par un Neville en leggins fluo. Ce prétexte se joignant à la tirade ambivalente d'Harry libéra les élèves de l'indécision. Ils prêtèrent à Harry l'humour par l'absurde et éclatèrent de rire. Harry les joignit modestement et Draco resta un instant abasourdi avant de repartir, en expédition punitive sur Goyle, véritable boite de Pandore de tous les maux arrivés aujourd'hui.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olympe leur avait préparé une activité pour l'après midi, leur binôme les emmènerait visiter l'école puis le reste serait consacré à se reposer, à élaborer le séjour et le soir, ils se retrouveraient tous ensemble.

Les elfes de maison avaient été réquisitionnés par la directrice pour réparer les dégâts, et à cette occasion, on avait pu découvrir que Beauxbâtons en comptait le double qu'à Poudlard. D'où Hermione eut l'idée de développer une filière française pour la FLEM.


	6. Où l'on s'adonne à de multiples activités

Beauxbâtons était un très joli château de pierre blanche, bâti par un illustre ancêtre d'Olympe, Philibert Delorme aux alentours de l'an 1510 et l'exacte réplique d'un château moldu construit par lui aussi vers la même époque. Il enjambait en petits arcs réguliers le cours large du Drac, couleur de jade opaque en cet hiver. La neige tapissait les environs et l'on voyait par moments des nymphes et autres créatures magiques pointer le bout de leur nez pour renifler les nouveaux arrivants. Un peu derrière, là où des jardins bien plus ordonnés que la forêt interdite se trouvaient, on observait une immense clôture. Draco avait été très impressionné et amusé aussi par les clichés jardins français/jardins anglais appliqués aussi scrupuleusement aux mœurs magiques. Ils étaient arrivés par les feuilles de nénuphar géantes enchantées en glissant sur l'eau et passé l'aile, on observait sur la droite, dans le sens du courant, un immense parc qui s'étendait sur apparemment un kilomètre carré bordé de clôtures magiques qui déformaient le paysage comme de l'air chaud. Elles faisaient environ 3 mètres de haut. Le professeur au petit bouc noir qui les accompagnait, et dont Harry n'avait pas entendu le nom, murmura deux mots et une porte s'ouvrit dans la palissade magique. Le groupe de quarante élèves se pressa à l'intérieur. Des touffes d'herbes géantes sortaient un peu étouffées par les blocs de neige à moitié fondus sous le soleil de l'après midi. L'air était frais et Luna remarqua une buse qui disparaissait vers l'ouest dans les gorges abruptes de l'Ebron.

— C'est ici que paissent les Abraxans quand nous ne les montons pas, précisa Célimène à l'oreille d'Harry.

— Les grands chevaux de quand vous êtes venus pour la Coupe de feu ? , fit-il en écarquillant les yeux. Hagrid m'avait dit qu'il en avait déjà monté un mais je pensais qu'il fallait être un… enfin très grand quoi !

— Non non, pas mal d'élèves en font, il existe des compétitions d'Abraxans tu sais, c'est quasiment la même chose que l'équitation moldue, à ceci près qu'ils volent.

On ne les voyait pas pour l'instant, sans doute devaient-ils se cacher derrière les bosquets de fruitiers. Drôlement grands, songea Harry. Il lui faudrait vérifier si il étaient magiques où non. Le professeur au bouc noir attendit qu'ils se fussent rassemblés avant de prendre la parole :

— Bien, vous voilà dans l'enclos des Abraxans, surtout n'ayez pas peur et ne faites pas de grands gestes ils sont très timides et pourraient s'agiter. Je vous le déconseille. Ceux qui voudront après pourront monter. Ce ne sont pas des Poneys je vous préviens !

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et modula un chant très mélodieux et comportant d'inhabituels échos. Lorsqu'il se fut arrêté, les élèves de Poudlard regardèrent de tous les côtés un peu perplexes. Puis un roulement commença à se faire sentir, la terre se mit à trembler si fort qu'Harry dut se rattraper aux épaules de Blaise et que Draco tomba dans les bras de Lavande qui elle même tomba sur Diggory qui écrasa Padma. Les immenses équidés s'approchèrent et Harry se demanda quand leur taille cesserait d'augmenter.

Il ne les avait pas bien vu, il y a trois ans mais là un troupeau d'une cinquantaine de bêtes de 5 tonnes chacune qui leur galopaient dessus ça leur faisait serrer les fesses. Synnedie donna un coup sur l'épaule des deux garçons

— Eh bien pas de bon mot ?

Le Serpentard et le Gryffondor se regardèrent vite fait, un peu penauds. Quand les chevaux se furent arrêtés en cercles parfaits autour des élèves on dut sortir Neville qui s'était évanoui.

— Ceux de Beauxbâtons prenez soin de vos chevaux et présentez les à vos binômes. Pour ceux qui n'en ont pas venez avec moi. Les Palominos sont à l'Ecole.

— J'en ai un, dit Célimène en attachant ses cheveux en arrière.

Une boucle rebondit contre sa joue et ses yeux bleus violets ourlés de longs cils tournèrent vers Harry. Ce dernier se demanda pourquoi il avait espéré qu'elle ne dise pas ça, puis prit son courage à deux mains et lui fit un sourire aussi léger que si il ne la haïssait pas. Harry et les animaux, à part les Hippogriffes et à la limite les Boursouflets ça n'était pas vraiment ça. Sans doute une conséquence malheureuse des gaffes pédagogiques d'Hagrid.

— Vas y balance, tu peux m'avouer que c'est un étalon en période de reproduction ! , fit-il un mimant un boxeur.

Elle rit un coup plus par politesse que par ce que c'était drôle et Harry comprenant qu'il était idiot arrêta de parler. Il se retourna pour chercher…

— Synnedie n'a pas de cheval mais elle le forcera à monter, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Rouge de honte il se retourna et baissa les yeux, confus de s'être si facilement laissé lire. Après un silence il osa lui demander

— Dis, est-ce que c'est une obsession, je veux dire, est ce que j'ai l'air obsédé par Draco ?

— Ah c'est Draco maintenant ? , questionna t-elle avec un sourire naïf mais qui eut encore plus le don de le mettre mal à l'aise.

— Euh enfin… Malefoy… hein ?

— je ne sais pas, vous vous regardez tout le temps c'est bizarre. Enfin plein de gens te regardent tout le temps

— Ah bon, qui ?

— Le jeune Serdaigle, le jeune Gryffondor avec son appareil photo, la rouquine, la chinoise, le mec pas terrible là bas (Seamus)

— Ah bon, dit Harry en passant sous les jambes d'un grand cheval pommelé.

En fait ils n'étaient pas tous dorés loin de là comprit-il, puis il revint à la conversation aussi vite qu'il en était parti.

— Et D… Malefoy, il y a beaucoup de gens qui le regardent ?

— Euh oui, pas mal aussi, toi, énuméra t'elle, la fille au groin, le grand assez beau gosse, Harry se retourna comme un flèche et vit Pucey. Il n'est pas si beau songea t'il. La mauvaise foi passait ici dire bonjour car Pucey était un charmant garçon. Tout du moins physiquement. Son ami le noir, mais juste comme ça et une Fspousflle blonde là…

— Ah Abbott, et c'est Poufsouffle hein !

— Je pense que tu as une obsession en effet.

Se sentant tel une mignonne taupe Harry souhaita rentrer sous terre mais Célimène s'arrêta et tendit le bras vers le haut avec un petit déhanché. Un cheval – surement le plus immense de tous – se dressait de ses quatre grandes pattes et pencha la tête vers sa maitresse. Je ne vais pas vous rejouer Grand Galop rassurez vous, mais Harry lui caressa le chanfrein avec tendresse et plongea avec effroi dans l'œil quasiment aussi gros que sa tête. La robe baie rouge brillait au soleil et il le trouva très beau. Plus loin, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà en selle, de même que Cho et Digorry. Le bellâtre n'en menait pas large et était aussi blanc qu'un linge. Plus inquiétant, Zabini sur un énorme étalon noir l'était aussi. D'une voix hâbleuse et définitivement content de lui, Ronald lança :

— Alors Zabini, on nous rejoue la Michael Jackson t'es blanc comme un cul ! Tu vas pas vomir quand même.

— Tais… toi… Weas…ley… haleta Blaise en étant ballotté comme un sac de patates. Avec…ta…fa…ce…de…craie… Aaaah !

Il se rattrapa de justesse aux crins d'ébène pour ne pas tomber et Ron partit d'un fou rire, tandis qu'Hermione flattait avec gentillesse l'encolure de sa jument.

— Bon Harry, tu te chies dessus un bon coup et tu y vas ? , questionna Célimène.

— Je fais comment pour monter ?

Il retint un glapissement très peu masculin quand d'un sort elle le propulsa sur le dos de l'énorme bête.

— Eeeeeh ! Mais t'es malade ! T'aurais pu prévenir ! , gesticula t'il en criant.

— Ne t'énerves pas tu vas lui faire peur.

Le Survivant qui ne survivait plus que partiellement lui jeta un regard orageux qui eut le don de la faire sourire.

— Et il a un nom ?

— Esmeralda.

— Il est gay ou comment ça se passe dans sa vie ? C'est assez open non ?

— Tais toi donc c'est une fille, et elle te comprend plus ou moins ce n'est pas un cheval moldu je te rappelle.

— merci je ne risquai pas d'oublier.

Les muscles d'Esmeralda roulaient sous ses fesses et entre ses cuisses. La jument était heureusement assez charnue et il n'eut pas trop mal au cul.

— Esmeralda peux tu aller au trot s'il te plait ? , demanda Célimène avec déférence.

La belle jument hocha sa lourde tête et cligna des paupières avant d'accélérer un peu.

— Esmeralda peux-tu revenir au pas s'il te plait ?

— Elle n'obéit qu'à moi donc cesse de lui parler. Tu as une voix agressive.

Harry eut la désagréable impression d'être une pomme de terre dans une poêle secouée de la main experte de Molly Weasley. Il tenta d'accompagner les mouvements du bassin mais peine perdue. Il préférait le balai. Autour de lui, les chevaux commençaient à s'agiter chacun avec un cavalier sur le dos. Malefoy était sur un Palomino de l'école et avait l'air tout à fait à son aise. Harry lâcha un juron. Ce crétin d'aristo avait bien entendu, prit des cours d'équitation dans sa jeunesse dorée de nobliau conservateur de merde. Les hanches souples, il ne semblait faire qu'un avec son destrier et le guidait par petits mots autoritaires mais calmes. Ben voyons !

— ça va Malefoy lança t'il énervé, tu ne salis pas trop tes chaussures ?

— Tu es prêt Harry, tiens toi bien aux crins ! Esmeralda galope s'il te plait.

Harry agrippa à pleine poignée les crins noirs et se laissa emporter, il était à son gout un peu trop secoué mais le galop était bien plus agréable que le trot. En plus de ça ils allaient bien vite tous les deux.

Draco se sentait excité, il adorait ça, sentir la puissance déferlante sous lui.

La séance finie, ils descendirent tous, les Français félicitèrent les Anglais, Blaise lorgna sur le pénis-baobab de son étalon noir et Harry lui demanda si il faisait un complexe d'infériorité.

Au dessus de l'eau, dans la grande aile, se trouvaient les chambres et les appartements des élèves, les longs corridors clairs et lumineux étaient pavés de mosaïques d'un marbre beige : on était loin des lourdes tentures qui recouvraient les murs noirs de Poudlard.

Les élèves étaient répartis en trois familles, non en quatre maisons, qui avaient pour noms, le Lys, la Rose et l'Œillet. Harry apprit qu'il n'y avait pas de Choixpeau, mais une ancienne fantôme Velane avec d'étranges pouvoirs qui procédait à la répartition après les deux premières années. Il s'agissait plus de différences au niveau des enseignements suivis qu'au niveau des caractères comme à Poudlard. Synnedie était en Rose et Célimène en Œillet. Mais la séparation était moindre, il n'y avait pas de quartiers. Pour preuve, leurs deux correspondantes partageaient la même chambre.

Les salles de potion étaient, identiquement à Poudlard, situées dans les profondeurs du château. Pourtant ici aussi, ils étaient bien plus lumineux et spacieux. Les cachots n'avaient pas de fenêtres ni de hublots, même si approximativement, Harry les estima être situés sous le Drac. Drac. Draco. Il se retint de justesse de faire une très mauvaise blague et la garda en réserve pour un moment où de l'alcool pourrait servir de justification.

— Bien, sur votre droite il y a la réserve vous pouvez aller visiter, déclara en grinçant Madame Dumoulin dans une grimace qui démentait tout à fait son invitation.

Si elle était comme Rogue pressentit Harry, rien ne devait plus lui faire horreur que des élèves fouinant dans ses quartiers. Un peu blasé, le Survivant resta immobile

— Potter, bougre d'âne, si vous êtes désœuvré au point de ne savoir quoi faire devant une telle opportunité, je fournirai à madame Dumoulin une aide ménagère !

Quand on parle du loup… Harry s'éloigna en trainant les pieds, Draco était absorbé dans une étude supra attentive des fournitures de la réserve et – chose rare – discutait en grande intelligence avec Hermione qui notait l'ensemble des ressources sur un parchemin. Ron avec Dean, Seamus et Neville essayait de dialoguer avec un groupe de françaises, il rejoignit donc Fred et Georges qui conspiraient comme à leur habitude dans un coin.

— Ah Harry tu es là, viens vite !

Fred tenait dans sa main gauche une minuscule dent bleue et George une deuxième tout à fait identique ci ce n'est qu'un peu plus allongée comme une incisive. Nous te proposons un nouveau concept tout à fait révolutionnaire qui va supplanter les oreilles à rallonge.

— Effectivement, Forge et moi avons pensé que le concept commençait à s'épuiser et puis une oreille n'est absolument pas discrète, le fil chair n'est pas extensible à l'infini non plus. Bref, il nous fallait quelque chose de digne de ce nom.

— Gred te présente les prototypes des oreilles à rallonge sans fil !

— Ah c'est donc ça, dit Harry qui avait à maintes reprises entendu parler de cette fameuse innovation.

— tu en glisses une sur quelqu'un et tu peux tout entendre grâce à la seconde. Attention ! Cependant à ne pas confondre émetteur et récepteur ou tu te ferais malencontreusement espionner. On les a laissées assez similaires pour conserver cette petite part de risque que l'on trouve facétieuse.

— Après tout nous ne sommes pas une société d'outils de guerre mais de farces et attrapes. Harry les observait avec des yeux tout malicieux, bras croisés et attentif aux explications.

— Pas mal… admit il, il observa les réactions offusquées des jumeaux Weasley.

— Pas mal ! Mais c'est révolutionnaire tu veux dire ! Il n'y comprend cure Gred je te l'avais dit, aussi benet que notre frère. Le brun nota que Gred avait changé de personne puis les calma et les regarda droit dans les yeux en baissant la voix.

— Le nom ne va pas les gars, déjà que Oreilles à rallonge c'est moyennement commercial mais alors Oreilles à rallonge sans fil, personne ne va s'en souvenir. Si ils ne s'en souviennent pas c'est peine perdue pour pour le bouche à oreille et au moins 20% de vente en moins. Vous sous estimez l'importance du packaging. Les roux froncèrent les sourcils l'air sceptique et demandèrent exactement en même temps.

— Alors comment veux tu qu'on l'appelle ? Le Survivant ménagea son effet avant d'offrir,

— Bluetooth ! c'est simple, efficace, en adéquation avec la forme ! Ils réfléchirent un peu et des expressions contentes apparurent parmi les taches de rousseur. Chacun tapa d'une main dans le dos d'Harry et ce dernier se sentit un peu projeté vers l'avant.

— Putain ça claque !

— Ouai mec Bluetooth ça sonne carrément bien ! Tu voudrais devenir actionnaire ? on te cède 5% des parts de l'entreprise…

— Non merci les gars…

— Dis moi Harry, pour te remercier on va te confier une mission d'une grande importance, qui pourra t'entrainer pour plus tard quand tu seras enfin ce grand Auror dont on nous rebat les oreilles. Fred lui tendit la petite dent bleue et lui indiqua Rogue. Va la placer sur lui et on te raconteras en détail les conversations qu'il entretient.

— À vos ordres. Harry était tout excité, il réfléchit un instant à la meilleure façon de procéder avisa le groupe des intellectuels de la popote surnaturelle et alla y trouver au préalable Hermione…

Elle était en conférence animée…

— Ah toi aussi tu utilises des pattes broyées d'Acromentules, selon Tourdesac ? C'est quand même autrement plus efficace que les doigts de Botruc !

— Tourdesac n'était à mon avis pas qu'une grande botaniste…

— Excusez moi vous parlez de quelle potion exactement ? Les deux se retournèrent interloqués et Draco eut un sourire sarcastique

— La soupe au potiron Potter mais ne t'y essaye tu pourrais détruire le château

— Euh… la potion Oculus… pourquoi ?

— Merci Hermione. Il fit un doigt d'honneur au Serpentard et prenant un air soucieux alla trouver Rogue qui se trouvait en plein milieu de la pièce toujours avec la charmante Dumoulin

— Vous irez aux toilettes plus tard Potter ! Lança le sorcier austère sans même lui adresser un regard, le Survivant retint la remarque acerbe qui lui montait aux lèvres et se concentra avant de lâcher innocement

— Non professeur, ce n'était pas pour cela, excusez moi mais je me demandais pourquoi nous n'utilisions pas des pattes broyées d'Acromentule au lieu des doigts de Botruc dans la potion d'Oculus… Harry aurait voulu photographier la tête de Severus, c'était comme si il avait avalé un veracrasse entier mais il séquestra tout sourire et fronça attentivement les sourcils pour montrer combien cette question lui faisait souci. Penaud de son flagrant délit de faciès Severus tenta de faire bonne figure

— Euh mais euh, bonne remarque Potter, enfin… c'est plutôt inhabituel de votre part…

— Merci professeur, donc ? Il se rapprocha de Rogue et fit discrètement tomber la petite dent dans une poche de la robe noire.

— l'Acromentule est en effet plus efficace, fit ce dernier reprenant ses esprits à la fois qu'un air pompeux sous le regard huitreux de madame Dumoulin. Cependant les dosages sont beaucoup plus dangereux un gramme de trop et un troisième œil peut vous pousser

— merci professeur je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. Et il retourna voir les jumeaux en faisant un détour par le coin Granger-Malefoy où il leur délivra l'explication sous des regards incrédules et éberlués.

Harry lâcha un soupir de bout du monde en venant s'affaler à côté de Hermione, sur l'épais tapis de mouton blanc. Ils étaient dans l'une des salles communes où l'ensemble des français et de leurs correspondants s'amusaient gentiment et bavardaient avec tranquillité en attendant d'être obligés de monter se coucher.

Le Survivant replia son coude derrière sa tête et jeta un coup d'œil à son amie, assise en tailleurs, qui révisait son livre de Sortilèges.

— Tu n'es pas avec les garçons ? , demanda t'elle sans détourner les yeux.

— Non, Ernie et Dean ont repéré des françaises et ils essayent tous de mettre un plan à exécution pour les attraper.

— connaissant Ron, il doit y mettre du cœur à l'ouvrage pour que Dean ne retourne pas avec Gin.

— Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il lui trouve de mal, c'est vraiment un brave type : un peu coureur mais pas méchant.

— Tu sais, je crois qu'il n'a toujours pas abandonné l'idée de toi et elle ensemble…

Harry roula des yeux, son meilleur ami avait ce trait particulier du caractère de la mule, une obstination à toute épreuve en dépit de toutes les argumentations logiques.

Cette intransigeance bornée lui venait peut être de sa famille nombreuse, songea le sauveur, quand on était sept, et de surcroit l'avant dernier, cela ne devait pas être facile d'imposer son point de vue. Ses réflexions sur la famille de rouquins le menèrent à songer à Percy, l'homme aux dents longues de cette humble et modeste famille. Il avait été dépêché aux relations internationales, là où travaillait aussi Sirius depuis sa réhabilitation pleine et entière par le Ministère.

Il avait entendu cette volonté un peu curieuse de créer une sorte d'alliance mondiale pour la sorcellerie, chose pour laquelle il ne voyait pas franchement d'intérêt puisqu'elle ne servirait qu'à concrétiser les tensions déjà nombreuses entre les communautés moldues et magiques.

— tu sais si Percy est favorable à cette sorte d'union sorcière ?

La préfète qui n'avait pas suivi tout le raisonnement de son ami fut un peu décontenancée par ce passage du coq à l'âne mais se ressaisit.

— Le connaissant, je n'en serais pas trop étonnée, contrairement à son père il n'a jamais vraiment fait grand cas des moldus et sans vouloir faire de procès d'intention il doit s'estimer légèrement supérieur à eux. Après… en ce qui concerne l'union je ne suis pas fondamentalement contre, ça pourrait être une bonne idée si ça aide à faire progresser la magie en terme de recherche et de progrès, une sorte de collaboration internationale…

— C'est sûr, c'est sûr… mais sans être pessimiste je dois avouer que je vois plutôt ça se profiler comme une cristallisation des pensées anti-moldues.

Tiens, Sirius me faisait peu avant qu'on parte un tour du monde des sociétés sorcières et même si en Angleterre nous avons réussi à clarifier et détendre la situation ce n'est absolument pas le cas partout ailleurs… j'ai entendu qu'en Argentine, on observait pas mal de résurgences extrémistes qui faisaient massacre sur massacre, les autorités veillent mais ça n'est pas bien efficace.

La jeune femme le regarda d'un œil particulier et il sembla à Harry que pour elle, il venait d'être passé sous un jet d'eau claire. Elle ferma le livre – et faire fermer un livre à Hermione ce n'était pas à la portée du premier pecquenaud venu – et se tourna un peu avec un sourire mi-intrigué mi-impréssioné,

— Tu as changé Harry, je l'avais un peu remarqué mais ça devient plus… concret, c'est super que tu t'intéresses plus au monde qui t'entoure…

Le Sauveur fut un peu gêné et haussa des épaules tout en détournant le regard,

— Ah bah maintenant que mon rôle de Sauveur est terminé je dois me réorienter, je vais pas aller pointer à pôle emploi quand même…

Elle lui donna une gentille tape sur l'épaule puis rouvrit son livre et remodela sa voix sur le ton professoral qu'elle employait systématiquement lors des explications plus ou moins savantes.

— Je sais qu'en Amérique du Sud les communautés sont très éparses, ça ne facilite pas la tâche aux gouvernements pour superviser les dissidents sorciers… ils ont aussi très peu d'Aurors…

— Et puis ce n'est pas comme si les Aurors étaient d'une efficacité monstre…

Il avait prononcé ça sur un ton un peu aigre et elle en fut étonnée, tout en déposant le livre et en sortant sa baguette, elle demanda :

— Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Ne voulais-tu pas être Auror ?

— si, je le veux toujours d'ailleurs mais ce n'est plus comme avant, je ne suis pas certain que cette profession soit la mieux adaptée pour répondre aux problèmes actuels… tu comprends ? Savoir se battre et jeter des sorts comme un petit soldat en élaborant des scenarios à la Hitchcock c'était valable quand il y avait une menace concrète et réelle mais maintenant, c'est plus des problèmes de société, ils auraient besoin d'une formation plus complète je crois… t'as vu Fol'œil ? Oh c'est un très bon prof, là n'est pas le problème mais avec un jugement incroyablement limité…

— Que vas tu faire alors ? Prendre la suite de Sirius ? Tu as des aptitudes en défense et en pratique Harry, je ne suis pas certaine que la bureaucratie te convienne…

Le Sauveur la regarda sortir sa baguette et, pensif, reporta les yeux au plafond, suivant les vrilles mouvantes s'entortillant autour des moulures de plâtre. Elles bougeaient là haut comme agitées par une très fine brise…

— Je pourrais être attrapeur… qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?

Elle se mit à rire franchement,

— Oh non ! Tu n'es pas assez doué mon petit riry, tu voles bien mais ton sens du jeu est exécrable, la vie d'équipe n'est pas franchement faite pour toi. Tiens prêtes moi tes lunettes s'il te plait j'ai besoin d'un focalisateur.

Harry grommela un peu dans sa barbe de trois jours,

— T'es quand même chiée ma vieille, la gazette m'a élue meilleur joueur de l'année !

— Après ou avant que tu sois passé sur Amanda Parkinson ?

Il passa sur la douce moquerie et ôta ses lunettes du col de sa chemise pour les lui tendre. Par chance sa vue s'était améliorée – et aussi grâce à quelques innovations d'Hermione qui n'avait plus tellement de scrupules à tester ses nouveaux sortilèges sur des humains lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire avancer la science. Dieu merci elle était douée, mais il se demandait quand même comment Mcgonagall réagirait si elle venait à apprendre ça. L'image de préfète modèle en serait à coup sûr un peu ternie.

Toujours est-il que maintenant, il n'en avait plus besoin qu'en cours et pour lire. La jeune fille les posa sur le sol devant elle avant de jeter à nouveau un coup d'œil au grimoire,

— Par contre c'est vrai que niveau organisation des coupes, les mecs sont une belle bande de glandus, Verpey tenais la route mais alors son successeur… il a pas inventé la poudre … Tu révises quel sortilège ?

— Le Cogens, non mais sérieusement Harry ce serait un gâchis de tes capacités de te lancer dans le Quidditch, et imagine qu'en plus tu atterrisses dans les Harpies de Hollyhead, tu savais qu'ils ont déjà réservé une place à Ginny ?

À cette évocation, Harry frissonna puis il attendit qu'elle s'exerce au sortilège.

— pas comme ça, pointe ta baguette vers ton cœur…

Le Cogens était un sort nécessaire à savoir pour les ASPICS et surtout, il constituait la base d'un grand pan de la magie nommé sorts couplés. En gros, le but était de concentrer la magie dans un objet intermédiaire pour donner ensuite plus de force au sort couplé par la suite. Jusqu'à ce niveau du programme, ils n'avaient vu que la base qui formait un halo blanc pouvant être destructeur et qui attirait toujours foule de créatures magiques. Il vérifia donc d'un œil qu'aucun élève n'avait son animal de compagnie dans la salle.

« Cogens per Me » prononçait Hermione, à répétitions sans grand résultat. Harry lui précisa que le mouvement était un infini puis un huit et tandis qu'elle s'entrainait, il se mit à faire de même sur sa pantoufle à côté.

— dis moi Harry, que penses tu l'attitude de Draco ?

Le Survivant manqua de s'étrangler d'une manière assez peu discrète qu'il tenta en dernière chance de masquer derrière une toux fort peu crédible.

— Euh… à quel niveau ?

— Au niveau du chou rouge.

Il fronça les sourcils, un peu abruti :

— Comment tu veux dire ?

— Au niveau de… voilà quoi ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi les rumeurs qui courent sur lui ! à quel niveau veux tu que ce soit !

Harry faisant concurrence à une écrevisse bien cuite faillit faire cramer sa pantoufle par inadvertance. Il bafouilla lamentablement :

— Euh non je vois pas de quoi tu parles c'est normal il m'emmerde toujours autant, pourquoi t'as remarqué quelque chose par ce que moi bah pas du tout en plus…

— ALLER BANDE DE PIGNOUFS TOUT LE MONDE AU DODE !

Et le Survivant de se remettre à respirer, sauvé par le gong qui prenait pour l'occasion forme de Benedict, préfet en chef de tous les élèves et dieux grec vivant aux yeux ahurissants de clarté.

Il était secondé de près par la bien moins réjouissante présence de Rogue qui commença à s'en prendre personnellement à lui et Hermione qui trainaient à se mettre debout :

— Bien ! Mais vous croyez peut être que par ce que vous êtes plus intelligente que vos abrutis de collègues mademoiselle Granger cela vous donne le droit de désobéir à des ordres que J'AI donnés…

— Mais professeur…

— Taisez vous Potter ! Votre présence m'agace, vous me sortez par les yeux avec votre arrogance de petite célébrité. Cette attitude de peigne cul marche peut être sur d'autres mais pas sur moi, ALORS AU LIT MAINTENANT ET MAGNEZ VOUS LE TRAIN !

Tout déconfit, Harry baissa les yeux et s'éloigna tandis qu'Hermione fusillait le tyran de ses prunelles d'orage.

— Quel con !

Heureusement, Fred vint leur distiller quelques croustillantes nouvelles apprises grâce au Bluetooth. Si ils s'étaient retournés à ce moment là, peut être auraient-ils vu Severus réprimer un sourire avec une petite tête constipée et serrer le poing tout content de cet effet produit.

Tout en retournant dans sa chambre, le professeur fit défiler dans sa tête la liste de ses têtes de turc et s'arrêta sur deux autres têtes, McMillan et Brown. Les cibles du lendemain étaient verrouillées et il se mit à marcher d'un bon pas en peaufinant à l'avance les acerbes remarques qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire pleuvoir sur les deux victimes.

— Bonne nuit les garçons ! , dirent en cœur les deux sorcières avant de tirer leurs petits rideaux.

Elles actionnèrent le sortilège qui devait protéger chaque groupe du bruit de l'autre – sort spécial mis à disposition uniquement à cause de la cohabitation. C'était le seul sortilège qui eut marché car installé par Maxime et lié aux pierres mêmes du château. Tous les autres étaient voués à l'échec et Harry se dit qu'il aurait bien jeté un chauve furie sur le blond pendant son sommeil juste pour le voir se réveiller cheveux dépeignés.

Harry grommela pour la forme car le lit de Draco était juste à côté du sien. En ce moment déjà, il trouvait qu'il avait un peu trop à faire avec le blond alors passer toute la nuit à côté de lui… Eh puis merde non après tout pourquoi se mentir à lui, il en avait rien à foutre de la présence du blond. Ou plutôt si, sa présence était extrêmement stimulante, il s'excitait, à fleur de peau et répondait aux piques par des phrases ciselées. Harry s'agitait tout seul dans son lit et se retourna deux où trois fois avant de s'arrêter. De l'autre côté Malefoy était immobile. Puis il éleva la voix tout en restant en chuchotement par habitude.

— Potter ?

— Quoi ?

— Tu n'es pas trop déçu que je sois à la place de Finnigan ?

— Je sais que tu m'en veux par ce que Pucey pourrait être à ma place… tenta Harry un peu à l'aveuglette se servant des renseignements visuels de Célimène.

Le blond sembla se figer dans le lit juste à côté et Harry tourna la tête mais ne vit qu'une tâche un peu plus pâle correspondant au visage. Soudain, la voix de Draco un peu déstabilisée revint.

— Comment est ce que tu sais ça Potter ? Une confession sur l'oreiller de la part de Finnigan ?

Harry prit l'information en compte : Pucey et Draco ensemble dans un lit. Il faudrait s'y faire.

— Tu t'es fait Finnigan aussi ?

— Non, mais Finnigan s'est fait Pucey enfin… l'inverse.

Harry se souvint de ce que les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient appris il y a peu grâce à leurs nouvelles oreilles à rallonge indiscernables. Ils en avaient mis une sur McGonagall et l'avaient entendu parler en ces termes à Hagrid. « vous allez manger chez Albus et Gellert la semaine prochaine Rubeus ? » Malgré toute l'admiration qu'il avait à l'égard de Dumbledore, imaginer le vieux fou en couple avec le grand mage dans une maison traditionnelle écossaise le fit rire.

— Qu'est ce que t'as Potter ? , aboya Draco sur la défensive.

— Non… rien… , dit Harry… c'est juste que je me disais que ça faisait beaucoup de gay dans une école comme celle là… tu savais… que… hihi…

— Eh bien quoi !

— Dumbledore est gay aussi…

— Sérieux ?

Draco pouffa un peu devant la découverte et petit à petit ils se turent, le silence se fit dans la chambre douillette. Harry ferma doucement les paupières. Il entendit un froissement de draps et fit semblant de ne rien remarquer, quatre bruissements plus tard, il commençait à chauffer si fort que les draps auraient pu démarrer une combustion spontanée.

— Malefoy qu'est ce que tu fous !

— Je me branle Saint Potty, par ce que ça fait quatre jours et je ne connais pas ton activité sexuelle de moine ermite mais d'habitude la mienne est plus mouvementée que ça.

— T'aurais pas pu le faire dans la douche non ?

— Non je n'aime pas trop ça…

— Malefoy, on est à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre là… tu pourrais m'épargner tes gémissements de catin des bois !

— Tu t'énerves vraiment à chaque fois que tu es excité ?

— Mais ferme là donc.

Malefoy ne répondit pas et Harry ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille, il ne percevait pour l'instant que les vas et viens de la main contre le sexe et commençait déjà à être chaud. Le bruit du dos qui s'arque contre le tissu, un léger halètement qui tenta de se faire étouffé. Il devait être écarlate. La respiration du Serpentard s'accrut et il entendit un souffle profond terminé quelques fois par un très léger cri à peine audible. Une image de la tête du préfet lèvres entrouvertes, yeux fermés, s'insinua dans son esprit pour ne plus le lâcher. Les phalanges d'Harry se crispèrent sur la couverture pour ne pas aller plus bas. Il était douloureusement pendu aux bruits que voulait bien lui laisser entendre le Serpentard. Un glissement mouillé et un cri beaucoup plus sonore cette fois ci… mais toujours à moitié étouffé comme ci… Oh bigre ! Malefoy était il entrain de se sucer les doigts, comme lui l'avait fait dans le cinéma ? Une langue chaude venait elle titiller la pulpe, ça devait être si bon… Harry ragea comme un porc et enfonça la tête dans son oreiller laissant échapper un grognement de frustration. La voix du blond lui parvint :

— Potty mon chou, tu as deviné ce que je vais faire de mes doigts ?

Harry se sentit sur le point d'exploser, la moindre friction des draps sur son membre devenait la plus délicieuse pipe. Il faillit hurler de rage :

— Concentre toi tu vas tacher les draps !

Et Malefoy dut faire quelque chose de très agréable puisqu'Harry l'entendit clairement cette fois ci :

— Hmmmh, oh putain… Ah… c'est vraiment… mmh,

Il lâchait des vrais cris et Harry saignait à force de se mordre les lèvres.

Après quelques gémissements de luxure à l'acmé du plaisir, Draco émit un rire léger et inconscient, juste un rire de délectation sur le nuage de ses sens engourdis. Harry grinça des dents et tout en rogne contre l'outrecuidance légitime du blond descendit sa main sous les draps.

De toute manière sinon il n'arriverait pas à dormir hein ?

— Gagné, murmura une voix quasi inaudible.


	7. Où les sorciers visitent le Trièves, Draco et Synnedie se rencontrent et Harry succombe dans le secret, avant de regretter et de lancer une compétition.

—Pfiou ! , siffla d'admiration Hermione en écarquillant ses deux jolis sourcils.

Elle enjamba le manche à balais et s'éleva d'un mètre au dessus du sol, offrant à ses deux soupirants (Blaise et Ronald) inopinément placés juste en bas une vue imprenable sur les courbes de son nouveau jean. Les balais français nommés Icarus 3000 avaient la classe. Ils étaient sombres, épurés, en bois d'ébène, d'une chevelure blanche et Luna les appela instantanément les Black Forest Chestnut, en hommage aux chevaux, ce qu'Harry pour une fois trouva poétique. Il se plut à imaginer les lourds équidés volant avec la rapidité des Icarus, et les balais ennoblis d'une prestance conférée à la grâce majestueuse de ces bêtes de somme. Luna disait souvent des inepties, à la limite du grotesque et trop loufoques pour instiller dans l'oreille de celui qui écoutait autre chose que de la pitié, mais reconnaissons que certaines fois, cette folie avait un brin de merveilleuse inspiration. Un peu en hauteur, ils voguaient le long des contreforts en calcaire du Vercors, appréciant l'immense étendue du plateau, vestige d'un lac millénaire. L'énorme silhouette de l'Obiou imposait sa présence méridionale, perdu dans les diapres brumeux du début d'après midi. Le ciel était bleu mais un peu voilé par la fraicheur humide de l'air.

Bref, Harry sans s'en étonner fut tiré avec la rapidité de l'éclair de sa transe éthérée, par les vaines querelles de ce bas monde.

— Eh, mais te gène surtout pas Zabini ! Après tout pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?! cria Ron rouge de colère sur un ton de poissonnier du village. Venant enfin de réaliser la situation.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'en profite bien! répondit pitoyablement Blaise sous l'hilarité moqueuse de son meilleur ami, qui chercha bien vite l'objet de ses pensées.

Mal en prit cet ami car il resta allègrement fixé sur la silhouette du survivant, les yeux dans le vague tandis que ce dernier le regardait. Harry fut un peu étonné par cet intérêt subit mais n'en montra pas signe et choisi la méthode discrétion,

— EH OH MALEFOY ! TU SOUSQUES SUR MON CUL ?

Le blond sursauta comme piqué par un frelon, et ses joues rosirent légèrement. Ce fut au tour de Zabini, qui rit tant et si bien qu'il faillit chuter de son balais.

— Ce sera bien la… première fois… que tu te… fais si idiotement… gauler… haleta-t-il entre deux spasmes de fou rire.

Malefoy rabattit noblement sa cape et s'envola vers Synnedie sous l'œil soupçonneux d'Harry, que leur récente complicité intriguait.

Dame Maxime leur avait concocté un agréable chemin dans les airs, et ils volaient en escadron plus ou moins organisé, entourés d'un sort d'invisibilité pour les Moldus. Synnedie voguait à l'avant droite un peu excentrée, car elle avait deviné que faire parler Draco ne serait pas aisé, et pourtant le blond l'intriguait elle aurait craqué sur lui si elle ne s'aimait pas trop pour espérer d'un homme qui visiblement, préférait ses semblables. Justement here is the point. Elle le regarda fixement et il fronça les sourcils avant de se recoiffer.

— J'ai quelque chose sur mon visage ?

— Tu as craqué sur Harry.

— Non.

— Ce n'était pas une question.

— Ton affirmation est fausse.

— Oh allez, Draco Malefoy peut bien être honnête avec moi et dépasser un instant son égo. Le fait-il seulement avec quelqu'un ?

— Oui, avec Blaise. Et ne dis pas mon nom de famille.

— Harry le fait bien pourtant.

— Peut être. Mais tu n'es pas Potter.

—Merci j'avais remarqué. J'aimerais devenir Psychomage éventuellement, sinon écrivaine. Du moins, tu m'intrigues plus que quiconque que j'ai pu croiser.

— Et c'est en me traitant de timbré que tu espères soutirer de moi des informations personnelles ? En plus de ça tu sembles penser que cet intérêt est réciproque, laisse-moi te détromper.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, comme pour dénigrer la faible pique.

— Je sais que je ne suis pas Harry, mais tu es venu vers moi parmi quarante autres. Tu me diras que c'était le hasard ?

— Non, le physique.

— Le coup de la flatterie marche peut-être dans ta province d'arriérés, ici je te démentis. Sans jouer la fausse modestie, il y a bien plus belle que moi dans le groupe. Il y a quatre Vélanes.

— Je n'aime pas les couleurs de cheveux qui s'approchent de la mienne. Et en parfaite honnêteté, tu étais à ce moment précis au dessus du lot, peut-être le regard ou le sourire. Je crois que nous avons les mêmes.

— C'est fort possible, sauf que le regard que j'ai eu, tu l'adresses rarement à Harry.

— Harry vient rarement draguer mes amis.

— Ça ne te plairait guère, ai-je tort ?

— Cesse immédiatement ce regard torve et réponds. Qu'attends-tu exactement de moi ? Tu es trop intelligente pour que je continue ce petit jeu en sachant pertinemment que tu souhaites me piéger.

— Parfait, d'intelligent à sagace on se comprend. Je ne veux pas te piéger, tout restera entre nous, je me dois juste de forcer un peu la conversation, puisque apparemment tu te rétractes comme une huître dès qu'on tente d'en savoir plus sur toi.

— Tu as conscience que je te parle uniquement parce que je suis certain de ne plus te revoir ? Non en fait, c'est bon, je sais que oui et que c'est réciproque, tu n'oserais pas me pousser à une logorrhée de ma vie si tu savais qu'on allait se coller les basques à perpète.

Il s'agitait sur son manche et parlait rapidement, loin de l'assurée voix trainante. Il s'en aperçut et se calma tout seul, tout en sachant gré à la brune de ne pas le lui avoir fait remarquer. Il n'aurait pas supporté.

— Est-ce que toi et Harry vous avez couché ensemble ?

— Pardon ? Tu crois que oui ?

— C'est très chaud entre vous, fit remarquer Synnedie en prenant un virage à 90 degrés vers le bas.

— C'est surtout moi qui suis très chaud. Pour l'instant, lui a plutôt l'air de s'intéresser à Finnigan, cria Draco pour couvrir le sifflement du vent, intrigué que Potter ait pu lui montrer un quelconque signe d'intérêt.

— Oh, ne joue pas à la fillette désabusée, tu sais qu'il t'apprécie.

—Je m'en veux. D'habitude je contrôle mes pulsions et je les infléchis. Potter est infléchissable. On est ennemis depuis sept ans, il a peur de moi, il a besoin de moi pour se battre et pour trouver un mur d'opposition sur lequel prendre appui, il ne me laissera jamais le toucher. Et moi je le veux tellement, c'en devient une épreuve chaque jour de se battre et de tout arrêter pile au moment où l'on en vient aux mains. C'est mon ennemi, je l'ai formé comme tel. Si tu savais comme il était avant, apathique suprasensible et larmoyant, brandissant son prétendu courage pour accrocher toutes les quêtes dangereuses à son blason de loyauté, sans même songer à lui en temps qu'individu propre. Je déteste toutes ces personnes évoluant dans un monde parallèle à leur être. Parallèle prend ici tout son sens, elles sont aveugles et Potter était l'un des pires. J'ai creusé le puits pour que Potter puisse le remplir de substance, et j'ai veillé à ce que la substance qui y entre soit pure et riche.

Je ne veux pas qu'il m'échappe avec ce que je lui ai offert, j'ai besoin d'un autre lien que cette unique et perpétuelle joute verbale. Tu comprends, c'est comme si tu te chauffais avec un mec, t'es posée, t'as envie d'aller plus loin tu vois. Il t'a fait la pipe verbale du siècle et tu gémissais comme une pute, et lui il ouvre des grands yeux béats pour admirer l'univers et s'en va en ne prenant même pas gare à ce que tu te trouves en chien avec une trique spirituelle de tous les diables que tu n'as jamais pu assouvir.

— Tu considères Potter comme le fruit de ton travail personnel, ce qui en soi est plutôt dangereux. J'ai peur pour toi Draco. Tu as bien fait ton travail, trop bien même : cette substance que tu décris, si elle avait été moins pure, te l'aurait attaché aussi solidement et concrètement qu'un câble d'acier. Mais tu lui as offert plus, tu lui as offert de décider, tu as créé un être indépendant. Il devait avoir une belle matière de base vu la complexe créature qu'il en est ressorti. Et c'est tout à ton honneur, mais avec l'âme que je vois en lui, tu t'engages sur un chemin de croix, que même le plus pieux des hommes hésiterait à emprunter.

— Cool, j'ai bien fait de parler avec toi. T'es en train de me dire que je n'ai aucune chance et qu'en plus de ça c'est de ma faute, parce que j'ai éduqué quelqu'un pour qu'il me réponde de manière à ce que je puisse exprimer ma supériorité.

— Si tu l'avais éduqué, il ne t'aurait pas dépassé dans ton domaine. Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'élèves dépassant le maitre qui ne se soient formés seuls et qui n'aient par ailleurs, puisé dans leurs ressources intérieures.

— Harry ne m'a pas dépassé.

— Vous n'êtes pas sur la même orbite ! Draco ! Harry est différent ! Pour poursuivre dans la métaphore, tu crois qu'il gravite autour de toi comme les trois quarts des personnes auxquelles tu t'adresses, or ce n'est pas le cas.

Le Serpentard écarta les bras en accélérant et hurla dans la bise mordante.

— Donc si je comprends bien, ni nous ne sommes sur la même orbite et ni il ne gravite autour de moi, sachant que je ne gravite pas autour de lui… Nous n'aurions donc aucune interaction ? Excuse-moi, ta théorie ne tient pas debout.

— Étudiez-vous l'astronomie à Poudlard ?

Draco fit un mini looping puis grimaça.

— Malheureusement, juste de l'astrologie en outil à la divination, mais tu sembles vouloir m'éclairer…

— Il est un phénomène assez courant chez les étoiles : souvent, lorsque leur masse est identique, elles forment une paire et tournent autour de leur centre de gravité. Tu vois un peu comme ça.

Elle lâcha le manche et fit une démonstration avec ses poings avant de compléter :

— Après, ce n'est que de la physique, des règles compliquées et claires.

— J'ai rarement eu une amie aussi encourageante !

— Je ne suis pas une amie mais une consultante pour personnes à personnalité déviante.

— Je ne suis pas déviant, je suis supérieur.

— Tu t'es investi pendant sept ans pour former quelqu'un à ta mesure au lieu de partir à la recherche d'un qui l'était déjà. Je ne connais personne comme toi Draco Malefoy.

Le Gryffondor apprécia la beauté du paysage à mille lieues des querelles, son regard vagabonda de droite à gauche sur les flancs arrondis des montagnes, cherchant à poser des noms sur ce qu'il voyait. Sans doute le plateau de la Matheysine là bas, puis ce devait être Clelles de l'autre côté, ou Mens, il ne savait pas. Le Trièves sous la neige amenait en lui le souvenir de cette épaisse et onctueuse crème blanche que mangeait Dudley, et d'où perçaient les pics de quarts de fraise, abrupts. Ici étaient des crocs de rocs qui se délectaient par trouées du moelleux manteau d'albâtre, comme son glouton de cousin le faisait autrefois avec la Chantilly.

Contemplatif, la lumière du monde se fit un instant rétrospective sur sa vie, mais avec trop de brièveté pour lui laisser cet amer goût habituel.

Les tourments existentiels seraient pour une autre fois.

Le bleu était dur en aplat de couleur chaude, et le vert des pins se découpait tout contre. Ces couleurs étaient si chaudes, songea-t-il, Bien plus qu'un jaune ou qu'un rouge à premier abord. Puis il les admira, les goûta et les dépeint du bout de ses doigts. Et pour finir décela dans les aplats bruts de l'hiver une insaisissable nuance de jaune.

Comme quoi songea-t-il… elles sont bien chaudes.

Il s'était éloigné de l'essaim flottant des élèves, dirigé par la cacophonique silhouette de McGonagall et celle plus droite et, ô combien, plus imposante d'Olympe.

Les deux femmes semblaient avoir quelques divergences d'opinion sur l'enseignement, mais avec politesse mettaient ces différends de côté. Rogue était resté à Beauxbâtons, faisant plus ample connaissance avec la charmante et purulente madame Dumoulin.

Il impulsa légèrement sur son Icarus et passant sous les branches épineuses d'un mélèze presque noir, rejoignit Lyam, Hermione, Luna et Fred qui discutaient tranquillement. Harry appréciait Lyam, ce garçon était un chic type aux yeux noirs, aux cheveux chatains, au nez droit et à la peau dorée comme un petit grec. Et surtout, Lyam le regardait d'une manière naïve il se défilait par en dessous et lui jetait des œillades langoureuses en se mordant les lèvres avec la langue.

Il hurlait au loup. Le loup vint le voir.

Tout se passa assez vite, dans une cabane moldue abandonnée au pied de vestiges de vignes desséchées et englouties par les dévalements de terrain. Une buse sifflait de manière stridente et l'air sec et froid les avait obligé à jeter un sort de chaleur pour ne pas littéralement se geler les couilles. Un peu maladroit, Harry était malgré tout entreprenant. Heureusement, car sous lui Lyam était devenue poupée de cire gémissante.

— Harry, prends moi vilain !

C'est à partir de ce moment là que le Survivant remit en question son orientation déjà mal définie. On peut dire que ce fut un fiasco. Il aurait préféré avoir ici devant Cho, ou même Ginny la ronchonne plutôt que cette espèce de dévergondé bas de classe, si loin de ce que son physique d'Adonis présageait.

Mais crétin, on ne juge pas sur le physique. Voici une autre leçon dont tu aurais fort bien pu te souvenir.

L'autre n'eut pas la décence de prendre en compte le plaisir du Survivant. Comme si c'eut été naturel, il se r-embrailla sans gêne l'affaire étant conclue, et ils rejoignirent le groupe voltigeant plus ou moins gaiement. Personne ne sembla avoir remarqué leur absence.

Harry avait définitivement besoin de se changer les idées après cette mésaventure. Pour une première expérience, c'était un plantage en beauté. Mais il avait changé depuis la première année et ne s'appesantit pas trop. L'air gelé lui faisait pleurer les yeux et le nez. Il vit au loin Draco, toujours près de Synnedie, faire le beau sur son balai devant la jeune femme qui riait aux éclats. Pour une fois il partagea l'attitude renfrognée de Pansy mais une petite flamme de révolte s'alluma en lui. Il accéléra pour se mettre à la hauteur de la jeune femme et défia le blond.

— Tu vois le fond de la gorge ? On descend, on longe l'eau ensuite on remonte…

—… On prend par le bosquet de pins… compléta Draco

— Et on ne triche pas : on traverse ras du sol… poursuivit Synnedie. On gravit l'immense falaise qu'on voit là bas…

— On rajoute un 360 puis on fait le tour du pic et on revient en ligne droite ? Termina Ginny qui s'était approchée.

— Hey je veux participer ! Cria Ron qui avait entendu.

Au final, la liste se composait de Ron, Cho, Cédric, Harry, Angelina, Luna, Draco, Synnedie, Célimène, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Adrian Pucey, Marie Laure, le binôme français de Parvati, Michel. Padma, plus bonne dizaine de français que seuls leurs binômes connaissaient. Il y avait aussi Millicent, Crabbe, Ernie et puis… Enfin ils étaient sacrément nombreux, quoi. Les organisateurs sous-estimaient l'attrait d'une compétition.

Les professeurs conciliants avaient accepté d'attendre et Flitwick s'était même proposé d'arbitrer le match en compagnie de quelques élèves, afin de vérifier que le tracé soit respecté.

Le Serpentard voltigea pour se placer à côté d'Harry :

— J'espère que malgré le nombre de participants, tu parviens à cerner que cette course est un duel entre toi et moi.

Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent comme des charbons ardents et Draco sentit des fourmis excitées le long de sa colonne.

— C'est toujours une affaire entre toi et moi, Malefoy.

— Que remporte le gagnant ? Questionna le blond pétillant et se damnant mentalement devant la voix grave et cajoleuse.

— Je ne suis plus comme ça moi, je joue à que subit le perdant…

Malefoy hocha la tête,

— T'es comme ça toi… Ah ouai…

Il n'attendait que ça, qu'un interstice dans une porte pour la pousser un grand coup. Le préfet se mordit la lèvre et dévoila son jeu :

— Si tu perds, tu dois te déguiser en fille et venir avec moi au bal de Noël.

Harry brûla jusqu'aux oreilles. Pourquoi lui proposait-on de se déguiser en fille le jour il se faisait un grec ?

— Quoi ? Non mais c'est une humiliation !

— Je tiens à ce que tu sois motivé, fit Draco en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance. À toi de poser tes conditions.

Harry, vexé et outragé par la proposition, réfléchit,

— Tu invites et tu y vas avec Abbott.

Il fut assez fier de sa trouvaille, lui si souvent charrié par le Serpentard à cause des différentes greluches qui se pâmaient à ses pieds, et l'embarrassaient dans toutes sortes de situations par des déclarations intimes et impromptues. Cette fois-ci le blond découvrirait la gêne, le blond perdrait son aplomb. Il en riait d'avance.

— Mais ! Mais, c'est une sang-mêlé ! Se défendit celui-ci.

Harry ne crut pas en cette fausse méchanceté et le remit à sa place

— Elle est peut-être sang-mêlé mais elle est surtout intarissable à ton éloge, ne sait pas danser et s'évanouira dès qu'elle te verra dans ton costume. Ne te réfugies pas derrière tes principes familiaux arriérés malgré l'éducation qu'on t'a offerte, ça du moins ne l'as-tu pas retenu, je le sais.

C'était à moitié un compliment que le préfet accepta.

— Ah, et notre pari doit rester secret.

Ils s'entendirent d'un hochement de tête. Alors que le professeur de sortilèges sifflait un grand coup pour lancer le départ, leurs regards se durcirent. Une telle course ne se perdait pas.


	8. Où l'on s'enivre de la vitesse et l'on se shoote d'adrénaline

Grâce à un Amplifium, Lee Jordan, posté sur le côté de la voie aérienne avait décidé de commenter le périple comme à son habitude à Poudlard. Il était supporté par Bell et Spinnet, immobilisées à cause d'un accident lors du dernier match Gryffondor-Serdaigle.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et les coureurs prirent de la vitesse.

— Et c'est parti une impressionnante descente de la falaise, extrêmement bien négociée par Potter qui vrille sur lui-même pour ne pas perdre de vitesse face au courant de fond, entama t'il d'un ton tout à fait professionnel et modulé des années durant sur celui, ô combien célèbre de Verpey.

Un vent très puissant qui s'infiltrait dans le goulet les ralentissait mais Harry concentré restait en position aérodynamique.

— Ah, Chang et Ron Weasley se sont laissé surprendre et accusent quelques secondes de retard sur le gros du peloton de Poudlard. Le début de course semble relativement bien se passer mais curieusement quand même, la quasi-intégralité de Beauxbâtons est derrière… On a observé un accrochage mais personne n'est encore tombé, rappelons que tous les participants sont assurés par un sort de harnais invisible. Pour lequel nous remercions miss Granger et le professeur Flitwick.

La rivière gelée qui bouillonnait entre les écueils de glace charriait d'étranges rondeurs d'air qui éclataient par moment et l'on voyait les participants, freinés, repartir brusquement en arrière, cramponnés au manche de leurs balais.

— Rappelons également qu'un lâcher du manche des deux mains est éliminatoire. Avec en tête alors qu'on entame la remontée Potter, Malefoy, Synnedie et Ginny Weasley, très en forme aujourd'hui. Oh là là ! il semblerait que Michel ait réussi à choper un courant ascendant et le voilà qui remoooonte ! Non, ce n'est pas suffisant pour rattraper Malefoy tandis que nous assistons de sa part à une belle trajectoire, Cho toujours à la traine mais Weasley bien remonté qui forme un bloc compact avec ses deux frères, aujourd'hui le balai, c'est une affaire familiale. Marie Laure semble faire corps avec son balai et elle remonte, suivie de près par Pucey et Johnson ainsi que deux dont je ne connais pas le nom… finit-il en baissant d'un ton.

Sur le versant de la colline enneigée, les élèves qui ne participaient pas hurlaient des encouragements. On avait rajouté un looping à la sortie du goulet et le vent rageait toujours plus comme une furie insaisissable et désordonnée.

— Oh, et voilà que ça attaque le 360 parfaitement négocié pour Potter, quelle classe ! Quelle classe dans ce joueur ! Et Synnedie qui ralentit trop, Malefoy est percuté par Ginny, heureusement sans conséquence. Ah, c'est une difficulté sur ce parcours. Oh, et Pucey qui revient sur Malefoy et Ginny Weasley ! C'est incroyable de la part de l'ancien attrapeur de Serpentard, quelle maitrise. George parvient à se détacher, et le voilà qui remonte honorablement, toujours suivi de Marie Laure qui ne lâche rien à l'affaire.

Extraordinaire ! Et Malefoy qui reprend de la vitesse, on sait que c'est un joueur agile et fugace ce qui pourrait bien l'avantager dans l'obstacle de la forêt. Ouh popopopoooooo ! Quel carambolage ! On a au moins cinq éliminés là. Monsieur Flitwick ?

Le professeur s'approcha de la scène de carnage, où des élèves non identifiés flottaient dans les airs, et délivra les noms que Jordan répéta. Un mini maelström avait emballé les loopings au niveau où les courants se resserraient tous et accéléraient pour fuir dans le goulet. Le ciel transformé en essoreuse géante pour sorciers les brinquebalait les uns contre les autres. Le peloton s'en retrouva éclairci et l'on vit revenir Hermione, Padma, Fred, Célimène plus cinq français.

Draco, les yeux fixés sur Harry et concentré à ressentir les mouvements de l'air, filait maintenant avec quelques échappées sur le fond de la combe doucement incurvé. Ils passèrent sur le lac qui alimentait le torrent dans un silence frémissant et concentré. Glissant sans un bruit, sinon le lisse murmure du vent.

La voix de Lee leur parvint, égrenant l'ordre des participants, il se faisait aider de sa correspondante pour les noms des Français.

— Potter, Pucey, Malefoy, Synnedie, Ginny, Johnson, Michel, Hubert, Louis, George Weasley, Chang, Louisanne…

Draco raffermit sa prise sur le manche, la forêt se profilait à l'horizon sombre et dense qui arrivait à toute allure pour les engloutir. Les pins étaient hauts et blottis à la sortie du lac, touffe noire sur le linceul blanc.

— Oh ça y est la forêt mes amis, trépigna Lee, sa voix parvenant aux spectateurs depuis les frondaisons - Il était invisible, La forêt ! Je suis actuellement posté à un endroit stratégique. Je les attends ! Et je vois Potter ! Qui a beaucoup ralenti avant d'entrer, préférant sans doute jouer de prudence. Il négocie plutôt bien en passant très près des branches basses, là où il y a plus de place mais aussi où les troncs sont plus gros. Il louvoie comme l'onde dans une technique à faire pâlir d'envie Dai Llewellin le Dangereux. Malefoy a par contre beaucoup moins ralenti. Oh mon dieu, c'est passé à un cheveu. Quel risque ! En voilà un qui n'a pas froid aux yeux. Aller à cette vitesse parmi des troncs si resserrés ! Mais il semble avoir trouvé un passage intéressant. Ouh ! Mais j'avais raté Pucey. Et pour cause, ici Lee parla tellement vite que la phrase sembla n'être qu'un long mot, il passe à mi-niveau sans esquive dans un mode cognard et défonce toutes les branches sur son passage. Il prend du retard, cette technique ne semble pas extraordinaire. À bon entendeur salut. Lee Jordan reprit son souffle.

Le jeune garçon finit par sortir de la forêt pour observer les premiers, tâches sombres sur la plaine neigeuse foncer droit sur l'immense falaise de granite. Il regarda avec perplexité une silhouette blonde sortir du bois et s'en aller flottant à travers la vallée.

— Euh, il semblerait que Luna, pourtant bien placée ait décidé de quitter… la… course… Luna, ouh ouh ! , fit-il en agitant ses bras.

La jeune fille ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention et il abandonna.

— Bien… hum, concentron- nous… Malefoy est remonté sur Potter et ils sont maintenant presque au coude à coude. Ginny et Johnson sur leurs talons, Pucey et Synnedie derrière. Les spectateurs qui s'étaient envolés pour suivre la course de plus près, et stationnaient actuellement au dessus de la forêt, entendirent un énorme Crac et virent un arbre chuter avec violence.

Hermione, fut dépêchée en envoyée spéciale sur place, et sa voix amplifiée retentit, faisant concurrence à celle de Lee dans une cacophonie que le calme Trièves français ne reconnaitrait pas de si tôt.

— Il semblerait que Vincent Crabbe ait malencontreusement percuté un pin de type leiophylla de plein fouet. Je vous l'envoie professeurs ! Autour de moi une bonne dizaine d'élèves se sont fait arrêter dans la chute.

— Mais, reprit Jordan montrant ses indéniables capacités mathématiques, une vingtaine d'élèves en moins cela nous en laisse quinze ! Tenez bon, l'étau se resserre !

Draco se tourna vers Harry un instant et l'observa, le Survivant était détendu mais compact sur son balai, les yeux fixés sur la montagne. Ils étaient pile au même niveau maintenant.

La falaise devait faire dans les 600 mètres de haut, abrupte, grise, presque parfaitement verticale. Il n'était pas idiot, un courant ascendant lié à la chaleur de la terre filait le long de la pierre mais ce courant était très proche, beaucoup trop proche de la paroi et s'il n'hésitait pas à se pavaner sur ses dons en matière de vol, il ne se risquerait pas pour autant à le tenter. Et Potter, d'ailleurs, ferait de même, puisqu'il était un être doué de raison.

Le Serpentard rassembla son esprit autour de la tâche qu'il venait de s'attribuer, à savoir, commencer l'ascension au moment précis d'équilibre où il ne perdrait pas trop en trajet, et où il ne serait pas trop ralenti par les vents d'altitude. Estimant la distance adéquate, il incurva délicatement son manche et s'allongea presque. Chaque parcelle de contact avec l'air devait être évitée. Il vit sous lui le sol s'éloigner et le froid se faire plus mordant. Même la voix de Jordan ne lui pourrissait plus les oreilles. Il tendit toute sa volonté pour faire accélérer le balai noir et traversa un nuage. Il en ressortit tout brumeux, ses cils gelèrent et il se lécha les lèvres mouillées avant d'autoriser un fin sourire de jouissance à éclairer son visage.

— Oh mon dieuuuu, mais que fait Potter ? Quand va-t-il se décider à monter ? Harry ne fais pas ça s'il-te-plait ce n'est qu'un jeu. Harry ! , s'époumona Hermione qui s'était refait un Amplifium et une santé depuis sa chute.

— Potter ne faites pas l'imbécile, gronda McGonagall, la main serrée sur l'épaule de Neville qui gardait les yeux fermés mais sans que personne excepté un Londubat traumatisé ne l'entende.

— À part Potter, tous les concurrents ont commencé l'ascension de la falaise, Malefoy semble s'être incliné un peu tard. Toujours les mêmes leaders avec Johnson, Weasley, Pucey et Synnedie. Johnson qui nous montre encore une fois qu'elle mérite sa place dans les Harpies de Hollyhead.

Parmi les spectateurs, dont Ron qui s'était pris une branche de Pinus Negris sur le coin de la figure, le niveau sonore grimpa d'un cran.

Potter n'avait toujours pas commencé à grimper. Des filles, Lyam et Finnigan mirent leurs mains sur les yeux et regardèrent à travers leurs doigts. D'autres garçons dirent « Putain, il en a une sacré paire ce gars-là », et d'autres encore restèrent bouche bée ou se mirent à crier d'effroi.

Harry voyait le mur, de mieux en mieux. Avec de plus en plus de détails. C'était une dalle de granite gris sombre pondue ici par les forces non magiques de la nature mais qui lui faisait face aussi solidement qu'une vitre fait face à une mouche. Il ne savait pas très bien apprécier les distances, mais il voulait le faire, réussir le virage à 90 et être emporté vers le ciel. Plus rien à voir avec le pari mais c'était pour lui seul.

Quelle sensation, ce serait ! Il anticipait déjà, il bandait d'avance pour ce tour de force, l'excitation lui ravageant les canaux d'adrénaline chaude et épicée. Il se força à la transformer en concentration, il lui faudrait infléchir de tout son poids, avec la force de l'esprit.

Heureusement pour lui, il avait un bon feeling avec son balai. Au moment fatidique, lorsqu'il lui sembla qu'une seconde de plus le laisserait trainée sanglante sur mur gris, il grinça des dents, murmura un « Allez mon p'tit père, donne tout. » Et se renversa de toutes ses forces en arrière tandis que loin derrière, la communauté sorcière retenait son souffle.

Il vit la mort à deux cheveux de lui.

Le choc du changement de direction lui arracha les épaules mais il tint bon, il aurait pu en tendant le bras effleurer la pierre rugueuse. La masse d'air tiède qui grimpait l'englobait comme une capsule, il vérifia d'un coup d'œil qu'il n'y avait pas d'avancée rocheuse au dessus de lui et se laissa porter, grisé par la réussite et par la vitesse. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil au compteur de vitesse qui s'affolait, accroché à l'avant du balai : 180km/h ! Il hoqueta, sentit qu'il accélérait encore pencha la tête sur le côté comme un nageur en quête d'oxygène et banda ses muscles pour résister à l'infernal frottement de l'air.

190

198

212

230

270

Il allait passer ce fucking mur du son ! Il allait le faire ! Il allait s'exploser les oreilles ! Il ne pouvait plus respirer, tétanisé sur son balai. Sarcophage de glace jouissant comme une putain de salope, prise de partout. Il jutait sur cette connerie de vitesse qui le consumait dans mille orgasmes fulgurants. Tout allait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Son inertie le mènerait trop haut et il perdrait du temps. Les étoiles dans sa tête l'empêchaient de réfléchir alors quand la muraille floue ne fut plus devant ses yeux, il fit la seule chose qui lui parut intelligente. Il se renversa sur le dos et lâcha ses jambes, puis pendu par les bras pour que son poids influe la trajectoire il modela la composante verticale de la vitesse en composante horizontale.

— SEE ? I'M ALIIIIIVE ! Hurla-t-il s'adressant aux dieux austères qu'il pourfendait de son éclat féroce et désespéré.

D'un cri terrible de terreur, il creva leur ventre éthéré, se noyant dans la rage de vivre incoercible qui lui calcinait les tripes et lui labourait la gorge.

Il expira tout l'air qu'il n'avait pu éliminer pendant la montée trop rapide. Si le tracé aérien ne fut pas des plus parfaits la vitesse compensa largement et il continua pendu par les bras avec un bon 800 mètres d'avance sur ses poursuivants. D'un mouvement de hanche il se remit à califourchon sur son balai tandis que Flitwick et Hermione (très pâle) s'employaient à ranimer tout un tas de personnes tombées dans les vapes suite à l'incroyable acrobatie du Sauveur. Lee Jordan en avait oublié ses commentaires et restait hébété, bras ballants, déversant le vieux stock de jurons de sa grand mère

— Oh boudu con, en v'là un sacré branque !

Il n'y avait ensuite jusqu'au pic, aucune difficulté si ce n'est un 360-horizontal. cChose qui fut aisément réalisée par les sorciers, mis à part Digorry qui regardait Chang de ses grands yeux larmoyants et ne vit pas que Michel avait ralenti pour effectuer la figure. Il lui rentra dedans de plein fouet et les deux tombèrent de leur balai, s'y retrouvant magiquement suspendus.

— Mais espèce de connard, t'n'aurais pas pu regarder ou t'allais ?

— Ferme là un peu ! Si tu n'avais pas ralenti comme un tracteur pour faire un stupide tour on n'aurait pas eu de problème.

— T'avais qu'à t'acheter des lunettes !

— De la part de quelqu'un qui porte des culs de bouteilles aussi roses que ceux de Rita Skeeter je trouve ça assez malvenu !

— Ah oui ? Au moins je n'ai pas sa coupe de cheveux, moi !

Leur dispute n'était certainement pas au niveau de celles d'Harry et de Draco, alors au lieu de s'attrouper pour les regarder gigoter comme des pantins pendus dans le vide, on vint les chercher et les séparer.

Draco avait vu Harry remonter en flèche, et il s'était écarté justement pour ne pas se faire percuter. Il s'était senti à la fois fier, à la fois honteux, impressionné, blasé et avait retenu une imprécation quand le Survivant s'était laissé tomber de son balai pour infléchir le mouvement. À quelle vitesse pouvait-il bien aller ? Le Serpentard regarda son compteur : 150, et il était à fond sans trop de vent contraire. Il se retourna alors qu'ils allaient atteindre le grand pic. Juste derrière lui, il y avait Synnedie, il lui fit un sourire et celle-ci répondit par un doigt d'honneur.

Intérieurement il rageait, sauf si le Gryffondor faisait une gaffe il était maintenant sûr de perdre, le parcours ne possédant plus de difficultés conséquentes. Il allait devoir sortir avec Abbott.

— Et attention… Potter, Malefoy, Synnedie, Weasley, Pucey, Johnson, Marie Laure, Louis, Weasley, Jonathan… Je rappelle que l'arrivée se fait bien entendu au niveau de monsieur Flitwick sur le bord du goulet, par le plateau, vous m'entendez ? Un cerceau flottant a été créé vous devez passer à l'intérieur pour que votre arrivée soit comptabilisée.

Pour Harry qui s'était remis de ses émotions et restait concentré, le virage se fit tout à fait paisiblement autour du dôme indiqué et il s'appliqua à respecter une trajectoire idéale afin de ne pas se faire surprendre par les courants ras du sol, très traitres sur le plateau ondulé. À une petite trentaine de mètres d'altitude il filait droit, le cerceau en ligne de mire, et il eut une fugace impression d'être un petit spermatozoïde luttant de toutes ses forces pour entrer dans le gros ovule scintillant. Derrière, Malefoy voyait sa dernière heure arriver, pas prêt pour autant à lâcher l'affaire, et suivait la même politique, ne pas s'approcher des courants.

— Les concurrents ne plaisantent pas avec les courants, ils volent tous à une altitude raisonnable. Ouh, Pucey prends des risques en volant plus bas que les autres, il s'est laissé surprendre par un faux plat et, OH mon dieu ! Mais qu'a fait Pucey ? Le voilà happé par un courant, il accélère. Nom de Dieu qu'il va vite ! Il suit la courbe du vallon mais il ne semble pas contrôler grand chose ! Il a rattrapé, Synnedie et Weasley et passe actuellement sous Malefoy. Mais le voilà bringuebalé tel un fétu de paille, il est à l'envers maintenant. Comment tout cela va-t-il se finir ? Je n'ose l'imaginer ! Il a lâché une main. Oh mon dieu le courant l'éjecte vers le haut, à la manière d'un tremplin, bien trop haut par rapport au cerceau alors que maintenant l'arrivée n'est plus qu'à huit cent mètre de Potter.

Soudain un grand silence se fit et tous portèrent leur main sur leur bouche formant un o avec leurs lèvres. Puis le commentateur se reprit

— Nooooooon ! hurla Lee, C'est terriiiiible ! Laaa trajectoiiire de Pucey a croiée celle de Potter alors que le premier était éééjecté veeeerticalement et ne tenait même plus son balai, et que Potter, Potter ! qui avait meeeené la course de bout en bout volait tout à fait paisiblement, certain d'arriver le premier. Oh mon dieu Potter a lâché son balai sous l'impact et Malefoy a été obligé de faire un looping, ma foi fort bien maitrisé, pour l'esquiver ce qui malheureusement pour lui l'a fait ralentir. Synnedie toujours bien placée et Weasley qui prend l'avantage dans le sprint final, qui bouscule la française et s'infiltre dans le cerceau avec une aisance digne des plus grands, suivie de Malefoy et de Synnediiiie ! Mesdames et Messieurs Sorciers de Poudlard et de Beauxbâtons je crois que nous avons une gagnante ! Ginnyyyy Weaaaaasley !

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

— ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN DE MERDE, MAIS T'AURAIS PAS PU POUSSER TON GROS CUL DE MON CHEMIN ! QUAND ON NE SAIT PAS VOLER ! ON NE VOLE PAS !

Pucey se posa immédiatement à terre, tandis que Malefoy arborait un sourire de tous les diables, et avec une figure rouge de colère fit signe à Harry de descendre.

— APPROCHE SI T'ES UN HOMME !

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, et avec rage sauta à bas de son balai. Aussitôt le Serpentard l'attrapa à la gorge et Harry riposta par une droite bien sentie sur la pommette. À cause de cet imbécile de prétentieux il avait perdu son pari. Et le pire c'était que Malefoy n'était même pas arrivé premier, non il était deuxième derrière Ginny ! Alors qu'Harry mettait fin au sortilège le liant à son balai, l'ancien Poursuiveur fonça sur lui tel un taureau enragé et tenta de lui coller un pain dans le ventre.

Harry se défoula, ils roulèrent à terre les lèvres en sang.

Pucey lui mit un coup de tête sur le nez et Harry lui enfonça le visage dans la terre avant de lui briser une côte de son genou. Pucey l'étrangla. Harry lui cracha au visage, il se mangea un revers de gifle et les couilles de Pucey furent broyées.

Pucey tenta de lui mettre un direct du gauche alors qu'Harry était dos à terre mais Harry esquiva. Pucey se retrouva étranglé par le coude d'Harry, le corps bloqué par les jambes d'Harry. Malefoy, Angelina, Ron et Parvati étaient arrivés rapidement et furent les seuls assez courageux pour s'interposer alors qu'Adrian passait du rouge au bleu. Malefoy attrapa les bras d'Harry, aidé par Angélina, et le força à lâcher.

— Putain, tu nous fais quoi là Potter tu vas pas le buter quand même !

Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor le plaquèrent face contre terre et Draco lui coinça les bras derrière le dos, appuyant un genou entre ses omoplates. Il fit signe à Angelina qu'elle pouvait aller aider Ron et Parvati à réanimer Pucey. Sous lui, Potter était en nage malgré le froid et tremblant de tous ses membres, sa respiration hachée faisait fondre l'herbe glacée devant ses lèvres.

— Lâche moi Malefoy, je vais finir ce fils de pute !

Il s'arqua et tenta de se libérer mais Malefoy tint bon,

— Doux Jésus, on nous a échangé saint Potty avec Godzilla ! proféra-t-il narquois.

Au bout d'un moment Potter arrêta de se débattre mais il sifflait toujours aussi fort et commença à lever la tête pour attraper de grandes goulées d'air. Draco diagnostiqua un trop plein d'adrénaline, de testostérone etc. et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

— Allons, essaye de te calmer maintenant !

Il desserra la pression et retourna le Survivant sur le dos, celui-ci haletait bruyamment, paupières closes et Draco le surveilla un peu, sourcils froncés, plus inquiet qu'énervé.

Ses joues étaient rouges, ses cheveux noirs encore plus dépeignés que d'habitude, le nez en sang et la lèvre inférieure éclatée. Le préfet était à califourchon sur la poitrine tiède. Elle se soulevait au rythme erratique du souffle affolé.

Et il se serait damné pour se pencher là tout de suite et l'embrasser, gouter son sang dans la fièvre, étouffer le souffle brûlant au fond de sa gorge. Voir les yeux verts de Potter s'ouvrir dans une lueur d'incompréhension.

Sauf que tout le monde était là et qu'il n'était pas sûr que tous apprécient de le voir violer la bouche du Sauveur avec sa langue.

Il n'était pas non plus tout à fait prêt à ce que tout le monde le sache.

Et pas non plus à se manger la très certaine baffe de Potter.

Donc il resta à profiter du spectacle et à contempler avec nostalgie l'instant parfait qu'il dépassait comme une borne sur la route du temps. Il vit le Gryffondor ouvrir les yeux, se lécher le coin de la lèvre avec une grimace de douleur puis fixer ses prunelles sur lui.

— Tu as gagné.

C'était une simple constatation, il répondit sans ironie.

— Effectivement, tu viendras donc au bal avec moi, déguisé en femme.

Draco sentit entre ses jambes le corps se durcir et décida que c'était le moment de se lever s'il ne voulait pas se trahir bêtement. Il épousseta son manteau et sans un regard se redressa et enjamba le corps, il tourna les talons

— Malefoy !

Il retourna les talons et observa froidement Potter allongé dans l'herbe boueuse qui lui tendait une main, quémandant de l'aide pour se relever. Alors il sourit, tout content de la tournure que prenaient les évènements, savourant sa victoire et s'en alla, un air superbement hautain sur ses traits.

— Crève Potter, tu es sale, tu as perdu, et tu tentes misérablement de m'amadouer pour te soustraire à ton pari. Comment peux-tu croire que cela va marcher ?

La tête d'Harry retomba dans l'herbe, il cracha du sang à côté de lui et se revit à 295 à l'heure, coïtant la vitesse comme un animal enragé. Un rire rouge fleurit sur ses lèvres.

La prochaine fois il ne freinerait pas.


End file.
